


Batman: Rebirth of the Black Cat

by Stygiane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DC Comics Rebirth, Dark, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Superheroes, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygiane/pseuds/Stygiane
Summary: "There was only one single path and whether it was filled with the darkness of an abyss or light in the facade of a never ending dream, she would follow it."Being a Wayne wasn't easy.After the events leading to Rebirth, much like everyone else, a young girl is affected. Although for her its different, she is aware of these changes in her world and the question she finds herself asking is: Why?Now, she must cope with the shadows of her past and confront the trials of her present in order to discover the truth.Being a Wayne wasn't easy, but being the Batman's daughter, might have made the truth more costly than she hoped.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except my own. They know who they are!
> 
> Authors Note: Back at it again with some Batman fanfiction! Honestly, the first ever fan fiction story I wrote was for Batman, so I'm pretty excited to write more for this. I plan for it to be a little mini series?
> 
> Leave a review! Positive or negative... I enjoy all feedback.

**A** ll over her, they crawled. Skittering across the thin and frail parts which she called arms, paler than foam from the atlantic. Plying through dark hairs made of bristles only to burrow themselves beneath her skin, tearing and ripping through her once soft flesh, like savage beasts—capturing droplets of blood as quickly as they begin to drip onto the porcelain linen.  
Her legs and back, were no different, subject to their ravaging of her body. Once a temple, now a desolate cage, trapping her pitiful soul within it. Those terrible things were a singular entity. It was a parasite that she could not rid herself of, an endless cycle which she could never put to a halt, always seeming to strike once the sun had set and the murky clouds rolled across the midnight skies.

As quick as they had come, the parasite and its spawn would crawl from her pores and evaporate into the humidity. There was silence. Darkness. Pure and utter darkness, enveloping her entire body. It hadn’t been over. Unable to move her body, she lied there and let it take her. All of her functions seemed to fail. A scream could not be forced from her dry lips, her eyelids did not have the energy to be lifted. The saliva building up in her mouth sat at the back of her throat, desperately trying to make its way down the small crevice before her tonsils shriveled into nothing.

And then, there was nothing. Silence.

Then a scream.

“Athena!” the name barging from her lips, after she gasped to gather all of the air inside of the small, unlit room. Cheeks wet with a sudden warmness, contrasting with the cold that overtook her, tears… never felt so nice. “My name is Athena.” Beads of sweat traced her forehead and nose, breaths ragged, eyes wide enough to pop out of their sockets. Pulling her legs close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, the shadows of nothingness surrounded her. Putrid blackness intruded her lungs, intertwining with them until it was almost impossible for her to continue to take in even breaths.

Suddenly, the door swung open, fast and heavy footsteps making their way over to her. “Athena? Athena, what’s wrong?” the familiar voice filled her ears, pulling a piece of her back from the nightmare she lived. Her mother’s tone etched with concern, flowing like that of a river under a moonlit sky, in a sweet whisper that would lull even those well rested to sleep. A tone she only used with her. Eyes connected with hers, a soft chartreuse visible even with the absence of light. The natural slitted, feline manner they often retained, had vanished while peering into the eyes of her daughter. Pixie cut, black hair framed her face, battered from wars, mental and corporeal, scars only a few could possibly see. Light freckles littered across her pale features. The simple sight, of even just those specks of imperfections of her skin, made every worry she had fade away. The bed squeaked with the additional weight. Before she could even answer her questions, her mother’s arms were tightly wrapped around her body. “You had the nightmare again.” More of a question than a statement, Athena slowly nodded her head, gradually falling into the comfort of her mother, a faint scent of jasmine clouding her nostrils.  
Trotting a few seconds behind her, had been a small cat. It’s coat white and sleek, tail swishing from side to side as it slinked its way closer to the bed, preparing to leap upwards. The small cat rubbed its head against her, purring a tender sound. Like most white cats, its eyes almost matched hers, blue.

“It’s okay,” she whispered into her ear, gently circling her hand around the small of her back, “oh, baby, you’re okay.” Mom pulled closer, much like a lioness protecting her cub. “You’re home. You’re home.”

A soft breeze beginning to drift from the window beside her, made its way to where she sat. It was cold, fresh. Athena nodded, closing her eyes to turn her head towards the open window where she could see nothingness. Her world, it seemed so bleak and frightening, so surreal, like she had been plucked from the universe itself and placed in a foreign place where everything had been against her, even her own dreams. She closed her eyes again, as more tears rolled down her cheeks, creating another streak of sorrow. Sobbing into the shoulder of her mother, suddenly, something changed. Behind her closed eyes, was not darkness, but light. Athena lifted her eyelids, taking in the sight in front of her. The sky was once a void, with not a star to light the way.

“I’m home,” taking in the first steady breath in hours, somehow finding it within herself to utter words that felt so foreign to her. Her solace, it had been found.  
One star rested in the center of the sky. The clouds had parted, allowing for it to chase away the shadows of the city. A symbol of justice, it might have been, but it was a symbol of hope as well. A glimmer of hope that one day, all the nightmares would cease to exist. This was Gotham’s star. Gold illumination poured into the room, something brilliant. It was only a simple insignia.

A black bat.


	2. Rebirth

**DISLCLAIMER : **I do not own Batman. I only own Athena, Sage, and whoever else I add to the narrative.

* * *

  **~**

 **T** hey often say,  everybody dies in their nightmares and live in peace in their dreams. What they didn’t know was, all dreams are just a facade. There is no such thing as peace or happiness in the unwaking world. Dreams were a sweet dystopia masked as the closest thing to heaven a living being could reach, and then once their guard is down, the only direction they are led to are their worst possible realities. And one day… waking up from it will be impossible.

“I think it’s time to tell your father what’s been happening.” The way her clear eyes were fixed was unyielding. Alight with solemnity, while the wrinkles on her forehead sent her into old age.

Still, Athena sat on the white sofa, her head positioned to the floor. The milky carpet was a better sight than her mother at the moment. Her summer tanned feet, were bare, allowing her toes to freely grab small tufts of the feathery material.

Things weren’t always like this-- the royal pristine furnishings, the double bathrooms, the master bedroom with a guest room to go along with it. There was a time when this apartment would have just been a makeshift, only used for sleeping, eating, and making her income as a lady of the night. The time when, Selina Kyle was not a mother to anyone or anything, and hadn’t planned on it in a million years, at that. Then came the safehouses, those were never really _homes_. She would have to leave within the next week due to some criminal after Catwoman’s tail. During those times, a sudden birth happened and that child certainly didn’t live in that environment. That’s how the stories usually went, anyway.

Eventually, she turned things around. She “grew up.” She was no longer Catwoman or Selina Kyle, she let those parts of her go and became the woman inside of her that’s been blooming since she met him. Just, Selina. She moved out of the most crime ridden part of Gotham--or in her words, the most opportunistic-- and into a building on the nicer side of the city. She could have chosen any place to live, yet she still chose something decently affordable, yet large enough to be pined after. Not extravagant, and off in the hills, somewhere.

She shook her head. “No.”

Mother had probably tilted her head in confusion, her eyebrows dropping, allowing a youthful appearance to return. Her lips would be fixed into a tight frown and her cheeks would slowly become a shade of cherry red, indicating her agitation. Athena kept her sight directed at her freshly polished, black toenails.

“Why not?” her mother let out a deep sigh, that of frustration and not of desperation, not yet. “I don’t understand you sometimes.”

Athena took in a breath, “I won’t tell him. I’m not going to bother him with something that isn’t even a big deal. He’s a busy man, he doesn’t want to hear about some stupid dream.” Her voice was small, something despondent trailed behind her words.

It wasn’t just some stupid dream. Deep within her, she knew that was the truth. Saying otherwise, made things easier. It made them clearer, it gave her a false hope that maybe, just maybe, it was just a stupid dream and not some nightmare prophecy of a dark future. “It’s really not important. It’s nothing.”

There was light shuffling, back and forth, indicating that her mother was in fact getting irritated with her, it was a trait she learned herself. “Christ,” she hissed, “he loves you! He loves you so much, Athena. Whatever you had to say, he would listen in a heartbeat, no matter what was going on at the company, no matter what was happening in the city.” Her pacing stopped, she had most likely assumed her ever-so-motherly hand on hip position. “He would know as well as I do that it isn’t ‘nothing.’ You wake up in the middle of the night screaming and in cold sweats, you’re _scared_ , and I know that isn’t something you can admit, but I know that if it wasn’t true, you wouldn’t have been here for the past three weeks.”

“Leave it alone, really--” before she could even think of finishing her sentence, a pair of hands grasped her shoulders, the grip wouldn’t be easy to wriggle out of.

“Athena Mira Kyle W--” her mother began, putting a halt in her speech once Athena had finally brought her eyes away from her feet. “You’re making eye contact, good.” She narrowed her eyes, the slitted glare began to form, although forced, her tone was kept low and she spoke slowly, “listen to me, you’re even more stubborn than the both of us because you _get it_ from us, but if you don’t tell him, I will.”

Without saying a word, she shrugged her mother’s hands off her shoulders and stood, “do what you want, doesn’t mean i’ll talk to him.” She started toward the hallway which led to the front doors. “I’m taking a walk.”

Outsiders will always claim that Gotham is a terrible, terrible place. It should be wiped from the face of the planet, they say. Damned to the worse circle of Hell, they say. Because those are the only solutions to helping this city. _Right_. Those people don’t live in this city day in and day out, they will never truly understand the sins of this city, only what the news reporters tell them. Therefore, they will never be capable of fathoming its many beauties.

There was always the calm before the storm, the moments of sunset before nightfall. When twilight spread across the skies, as though a bucket of paint had been kicked over by the gods, leaking hues of violet smoke, fallen autumn leaves, and rose pink, an amalgamation from an artist’s touch. When the traffic slowed, and the carlights were like flashlights in the dark. When the scents from the street vendors began to fade as they retired for the day, yet still lingered all the same making one wish they had come sooner. Those outsiders would never understand that Gotham was as good as Metropolis, or Starling, or even Central City. If even better, as it was the closest to flesh and blood a city could get. Endlessly battling between virtue and sin. It was the most human, and like many humans, it had work to do.

The breeze picked up, tangling within the long, black locks which she had neglected to comb through today. At least, the street she had been walking down was without glass windows, not wanting to feel worse by catching a glimpse of her crazed appearance-- possibly resembling a wild banshee. Grimacing at the thought, she continued down the stony pavement. It began to grow darker within seconds, which is why it was a surprise that her mom even allowed her this walk. Yes, she was nineteen years old, and yes neither of her parents let her grow up without learning “self defense,” as they liked to call it, because regardless of the beauty Gotham had-- it was still a dangerous place. Not only for a young woman, but a young woman of her current position. Athena’s eyebrows had naturally risen, without her realization at first. Often pondering things that ought not to be pondered.

Within a few seconds of idle strolling, her brain switched its focus. A frown formed on her lips, as she averted her gaze to the slight sparkling of the pavement. Stubbornness was a natural trait of hers, it came as natural as breathing or swallowing. She brought her arms around her chest. As much as she was reluctant to admit it, mom was right, the nightmare was something. She was still wrong too. Dad wouldn’t be able to do anything, as much as people thought he was, he wasn’t a god. He was just a man. He wouldn’t be able to help her this time, not like he did all those years ago. What was the use in telling him? So he could worry and put all his energy into something he couldn’t possibly fix?

“No.” Athena closed her eyes, letting a sigh escape her lips and running her fingers through slightly tangled hair. If only all her worries could have faded away along with that single breath.

She would have continued down the path, to cross the street and begin making her way back to the apartment. Instead, her eyes snapped open, as she turned her head down an alleyway. The cover to a trash can tumbled to the ground, covered in rust and muck as it rolled in her direction before slowing into a spin at her feet. In the distance were muffled sounds of screeching and guttural growling. Against her better judgement, Athena started to move her feet forward into the alley. The still quiet of the streets should have without a doubt been a sign that it was time to go home.

The deeper she went into the alley, the more intense the screeching became. High pitched and in quick bursts. The trash can had been knocked over, garbage spread all around the scene. Resisting the urge to hold her nose, she stepped in the center of the alley. Rotten fish and severed body parts, surely entangling with her fresh clothes.

“Hey!” she yelled, drawing power from the back of her throat, much like that of a growl. At the sound of her voice, the two cats that had been viciously rolling around the clearing, wielding teeth and claw, separated. Similar to soldiers responding to their commander. Each landed on their paws. The calico, mixed equally with colors of tan and black had her back hunched, teeth baring as she growled lowly, steadily raising the octave. The black cat seemed to hold a defensive position, but was not afraid to be offensive in the slightest.

The hiss came from Athena this time, “stop it!” Slowly bending down a few inches away. At the sudden motion, the calico sprinted off from the scene, like a murderer from their crime.

Athena sighed, “that’s alright. You’re not going to run away, are you?” Yes, she was talking to an animal that could supposedly not understand her. Except, _it could_.

The feline blended in with the night, its fur sleek for a stray, a shimmering trail along her pelt appeared as a strip of stars in the midnight sky. Its posture changed once the enemy left, sitting straight up with its tail curled around its paws. Pretty, cerulean eyes staring quizzically back at her.

She let out a soft chuckle, a smile forming across her lips. “You’ve got eyes like mine, girl,” keeping her voice mellow, a tone that she didn’t use with other people, for they wouldn’t be able to understand the language she spoke. It was for her cats, only. She reached her palm outwards, nodding for the cat to come forward.

Seconds passed, after the cat tilted her head, seemingly contemplating whether or not she should trust her. But that wasn’t true, she already did trust her, the cat was just being difficult. There was a twinkle in her eyes, a look of mischief, right before she started to pad over, a limp in her trot. The black cat rubbed its head against her palm.

Gently rubbing her fingers against her small ears, shaking her head in amusement. “Now what were you girls fighting about? Hopefully not a stupid tom cat, you’re too pretty to be fighting over that.”

The midnight cat plopped on the ground, laying sideways before flipping over onto her back.

There were several bleeding wounds on the cat’s stomach, albeit small. Athena raised an eyebrow, “you trust me that much, huh? After that other girl got you like that?”

It didn’t take her long to come to a final decision. It wasn’t even something she had had to think about, honestly. She sat down on the cold ground, crossing her legs. “How about this? You can come home with me on one condition--” The feline’s ears perked up as she listened, she was a quiet one. “From here on out, you’re my very own sidekick. Sage the Cat. Besides,” she paused for a second, a smirk crossing her lips, “Athena does need her trusty owl.”

The feline jumped to her paws. Athena nearly opened her mouth to speak, until a knot began to form in the pit of her stomach, the hairs on her arms and back erecting. Feelings not of her own, but of her new sidekick. Sage opened her mouth, baring long, sharp teeth, her nose wrinkling as a fierce hiss came from her. It was directed at someone or-- something other than her.

 

" _Behind you_." The first words of the feline echoed inside of her head, Sage had been the perfect name choice, as she was older than her new owner by many years.

As she inhaled, the air stuck to her nostrils like a tangible blob, instead of going down into her lungs. This air had a certain taste. Awful, awful, things. Athena forced herself to stand, shrugging away the emotions of Sage. Whoever was behind her, wouldn't want to be soon enough.

"Look, dude, you might think i'm some little girl but you don't want to mess with me." Her eyes fixed into a narrowed glare, not once has she had to defend herself in her own city. She didn't want to start now. Her legs got into a natural position of defense, she spoke clear, but low, a warning. "So, I suggest-"

The words caught in her throat, much like the air in her nostrils. They would choke her before coming out. The sight before her was no man or woman, for that matter. Athena fought the dying inclination to scream. The… thing in front of her was wholly of black matter, crafted from the souls of the most deplorable people on this planet, and jammed into one being. Its face was outlined in the form of a humanoid, yet there were no features. The night was pitch and so was it, perhaps even darker, yet she could see it clearly, almost like there was a hidden night light built inside of its fibers. It wanted people to see it in all of its glory, it wanted people to know that it wasn't just another shadow. That this wasn't just the night playing tricks on its victims.

Time slowed, her heart seemed to take pause. In only a matter of seconds, the fear that Sage felt crept into her entire being. It would not let go. As she stared, frozen, into the void set of eyes the creature possessed, she nearly thought she felt _them_. The parasites. Seeping into the last part of her life that she was convinced they couldn't touch, they shouldn't be able to get her while she was awake!

" **Child. If you presume yourself capable of challenging me, then you are utterly mistaken. For I am the nightmare you were never aware that you possessed.** " The voice was feminine, yet distorted. Echoing all around her, entrancing her to remain still before the thing that could very well kill her. It's mouth did not move.

The hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood erect, tingling a sensation never felt before. Her muscles screamed at her. Do _something_. Dread dawned over her shoulders, must move quickly. It was purely instinctual, almost like her very senses were communicating to her, like her and these inanimate functions had a bond.

" **Now, be a good little mortal and stay still.** " Filled to the brim with depravity. Malicious ink wrote the words she spoke. The being stretched out her darker than midnight hand, claws protruding from her fingertips, on a smaller scale but shaped like that of a lion or tiger claw. As she reached for her face, Athena's eyes widened, she couldn't even conjure up a scream, let alone defend herself. The screeching of her muscles resembled the cats fighting, they desperately wished to move, kick, punch, something. Until, they were overridden by one thing.

Death.

The claws of the being latched onto her skin, like a hunter capturing its prey, like the parasites capturing her blood. The moment they made contact, everything became dark, as if the light had gotten sucked out of existence. An invisible hand had reached into her physical body, shifting through any and every plane until coming in contact with the correct one. The one where her soul resided. A tight grip, ripping away everything she knew she had- and everything she didn't. The need to retch, scream, and gasp for air flooded her at once. Every bone inside her body was getting plucked out one by one and snapped in half, sending waves of agony from her toes to her temples. Her lungs had collapsed into her abdomen, and her heart had imploded to only be dissected and carried away for safekeeping, the destruction of her vital organs was not enough, there had to be pain and suffering, everlasting.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, yet in a matter of hours. It all came to a pause. Her last moments.

The world faded to white.

" **Hmm. It seems you are only just budding. I cannot do it yet. Not yet.** "

Collapsing to the ground and managing to catch her fall with her hands, all of the contents of breakfast and lunch rushed upwards, a reverse waterfall. Orange juice did not go well with PB&J. She lifted up her head, eyelids drooping slightly, mustering up a voice. The being of darkness had lifted herself into the air, towering over her insignificant figure, a hellish god born of malice.

"Who…" Athena coughed, flecks of blood splattered the pavement. "What are you?"

The creature tilted her head, to the left, while bringing her chin upwards, glowering down at her as if she were a piece of flesh and not a human being with a meaningful life, a loving family. So much to lose. But, this is what gods have become. Hiding away in their heavens, to dictate the lives of mortals, putting it beneath them to actually discover how much potential they have.

" **Child, if you are dying to know. . .** " she drew out her words, toying with her catch, as if she had some grand reveal that would shatter her psyche, break the broken.

A blink was a long time for a god. A blink was all it took to miss something important. Athena now knew why the sudden knowing self-satisfaction had overcome the being. Her breath caught in her throat, this time not from anyone elses doing, eyes widening, lips parting slightly. It couldn't be.

" **I, am you.** " Her face, _her_ face was perfectly attached to fit the black figure, with not a detail incorrect. From the tiny moles that sporadically appeared on parts of her face, to the length of her eyelashes which framed her eyes. It wasn't until then, that she did see it. She did have her father's eyes. She could never understand, looking into a mirror, but when someone else wearing her face, stared back at her… she did not see herself, she saw him.

Was this all a ruse? A mind trick to get into her head and eventually drive her insane? The nightmares, now this, it was all to make her insane. The hairs across her arms stood with an abruptness, and then dropped. Another attack? No. No. This was different. They said _no._ Her face, plastered onto that she-devil was not some simple illusion, it was-

The she-devil's head tilted back into a neutral position. Now that her facial features were more than depths of nothingness, her lips curved into a smirk. Even if she had her face, she looked nothing like her in that moment. Something dark, wicked. " **But, you can call me Malice. The title you** _ **gave**_ **me.** "

She… was capable of reading her mind? Before Athena could speak, her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She swore she only took her attention off of that thing for a second, long enough to blink. And within the next second, she was gone. Faded into the night, and back to whichever Hell she came from.

Left alone once again, during the time where the nightmares would get her. Athena tilted her head toward the ground. The splatters of blood, her blood, had begun to dry into the pavement, like the blood of many others. It was all real. They were coming for her now in the dream that she called the waking world. All dreams were just a facade. Her body ached as she forced herself to sit upwards, back against the dumpster. Still, she pulled her knees into her chest. Alone. Mother can't help now. No one can. No one will. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, as she rocked slowly back and forth. Thrown into a cold and endless, torment. One that would not even allow her to cry.

A soft, small sound. It brought her back. Back into her body, let her reclaim it as her own and not some shell the darkness of her mind could manipulate. A meow. It was a meow. At the same time, it was a mother's coo, an 'everything will be alright.'

"Sage?" Athena turned her head, a single tear rolling her her cheek, after minutes of straining to be released, voice frail as she shuddered. She hated it.

The small cat leapt onto the dumpster within a single bound, climbing onto her shoulder. A slightly rough tongue swiped across her cheek, wiping the tear dry. A light purr emitted from her chest. "Y _ou will never be alone, Athena. What good would your owl be if not with you?_ "

A laugh came out in a scoff, all she could manage, it hurt to even do that. Although, she smiled, weak but yet it brought her strength.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**R &R, at your leisure!**

 


	3. Growing Pains

**DISCLAIMER : **I do not own Batman. I own Athena and Sage. Additionally, whoever else I add to this narrative. 

* * *

**~**

**S** leep didn't come that night.

It didn't come any night for the next couple of weeks, for that matter. Exhaustion dripped from her entirety, like sweat from exercise that was an extensive, no pain no gain type. Binding her muscles when she attempted to make a move, pulled backwards and spun her around, and then before she could even make it across the room, she sat back down on the sofa, the velvet fabric embraced her with warmth. Any task she thought she wanted to accomplish, now forgotten.

Cats were nocturnal creatures, much like bats who often dwelled in caves unlit, even in the light of day. Nighttime and its pleasures was stolen from her a long time ago, ever since the nightmares began three months before. But this, this was different. Having sleep disrupted in the middle of the night was much better than not having any sleep at all. Even naps seemed hard to come by, for fear of this night scourge attacking her by day. A shudder passed through her body, regardless of the hot air wafting into the apartment through the cracked slider doors. Every single second her eyes were closed, its face plagued that once peaceful darkness. That she-devil. That _Malice_. That-

Chimes rang throughout the room, the sound was not soft and sweet, but piercing and harsh, as if a strong gust of wind had blown against the silver cylinders. A deep, buzz reverberated into her ear, resembling that of a swarm of revenful bees after the death of their queen. It jolted Athena awake from the clutches of an inevitable daymare. Her widened eyes closed the moment she had opened them, bracing herself for the impact of the floor… that never came.

Blinking her eyes open, her face was only seconds away from hitting the floor, and that is where it remained as she held herself up, hands fanned out and feet arched. The fatigue hanging off her bones and clouding her mind, made her gape as she continued to hold up her own body weight.

Immediately once the realization slapped her back to reality, her strength gave way and her chin hit beyond the softness of the carpet. Athena shook her head, slowly sitting up. The chimes and buzzing sounded once again, in unison. She shook her head again, wincing slightly as she scrunched up her nose and squinted her eyes, covering the entrance to her eardrum with a finger, an oncoming headache. She grabbed her cellphone. Not only was the sound annoying, but it rudely woke her. Well… at least that was better than getting woken up by her own face.

"Good morning." The slurred voice sounded, so groggy it could have belonged to someone else.

"It's well past morning, Athena. But, good afternoon." Her father's heavy voice came as an eye-opener, almost like they hadn't spoken in years, despite that they had.

Athena smiled, leaving her eyes closed for a few seconds after her blink, "can't ever give me a break, can you?"

"Absolutely not. The world doesn't take breaks and neither should you." There was a brief pause, therefore she stayed silent, sensing he had more to say. "Where have you been? Your second semester ended two months ago, you haven't been home since."

She took in a breath, "I've been… with mom," Athena glanced at the carpet for a split second and then out the slider doors, "just hanging with her, you know?"

As she had taken one in, Dad let one out, not being able to tell if he was frustrated with her or if he was preparing what he was about to say next as she spoke. "And you haven't called?" If she had been face to face with him, he would have raised an eyebrow, giving her _that_ look that called nonsense. "That's unlike you," he paused again, "are you alright? You know I can help y-"

Athena pressed her lips together, "look, dad. I appreciate it, but whatever mom told you, I don't want to talk about it." If she possessed heat vision, the window would now have a hole burned straight through its core.

"Selina didn't tell me anything."

 _Damnit._ She slapped her palm against her forehead, kicking herself mentally. No matter how tired she was, she knew what came next. Father was at his best, she was not. The longest it took him to solve a case was probably a week, and that might have been a stretch. He had to have caught on.

" _What_ is going on?" It almost felt like he was interrogating someone and not his daughter. More a demand than a question, especially when he already knew the answer to it. This was interrogation. "Athena-" His mind, had most likely already started to jump to conclusions, actions of stealth, rescue plans and the like. Physical things. Except, there was nothing he could do to physically help her. Unless he planned to stick himself in her mind and throw little batarangs at Malice.

Cutting him off, her voice sounded dry and scratchy when she tried to be stern in this state. "No, dad. Nothing is going on," Athena sighed loudly, "now I've got to go. Bye." She pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Athena, Athena!" His voice raised slightly above normal, grew deeper at the same time. A last desperate attempt to get her to stay, although he knew very well she would not. That's what it sounded like, anyway. "Do not han-"

The finger she held hovering over the end call button finally interrupted him. The double beep indicating that she call had ended. Throwing her phone across the sofa, she leaned backwards, tilting her head back, groaning.

"He is so going to kill me."

A voice sounded within the walls in her mind, always at the wrong time. Without the state of dire Sage was in before, her way of speaking was eloquent, flowing like silver and gold. If Sage had been human, she would be a lady of power in Gotham without a doubt, and she would gain those social standings without a man. Donning a regal attire, of all white to oppose her dark skin, it would be paired with a flowing, transparent cape and veil. Her very presence would draw breaths and intimidate competition. " _I would kill you as well, if I was your father._ " Retaining a knowingly impish tone, she might have been very wise but that didn't allow her from speaking like a know it all, instead of humbly profound.

"Shut up, Sage." Athena turned toward the feline, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa, her tail comfortably wrapped around her paws. That was her all-knowing position. Annoying.

Sage tilted her head, blinking, although cat didn't need to do so, the next thought had a certain and sudden seriousness to it. " _I am the only one who saw that foul creature. It is very real, Athena. I witnessed it's face develop into yours, I witnessed it simply drift away into the night. It is not something to be trifled with_." This conversation, had suddenly turned into chiding. She was being chided by a cat. " _Yes, you are being chided by a cat_ ," she made a sound similar to that of clearing her throat, although it appeared to be a sudden hairball, " _as I was saying. You know this as well I do, with your recent developed senses_."

She sat agape, a sudden feeling loomed behind her, only just now grasping a fact that had been eating away at her for weeks now. "My…"

Athena shook her head, "no…" she paused, her voice cracking slightly, as if it was strained. "No, I did. It's just I couldn't, I didn't-I thought it was just because I was so tired."

The small feline opened her mouth in a yawn, showing delicate but sharp teeth and a long, pink tongue which curled in her mouth. " _Humans are so very dim, even when they are more than just human_."

A natural urge to protest boiled in her throat, instead she bit down on her cheek. Sage didn't deserve that, not when she was only trying to help. Trying to prevent her death.

There had been a few minutes ago, when she fell off the sofa, almost half asleep, completely exhausted from not sleeping in fourteen days and counting, yet she caught herself with such ease, mirroring a cat falling from its scratcher and landing on its paws, like the nimble creatures they were. Or when her phone started ringing, the volume was at its lowest so she would 'accidentally' miss calls from people like her dad, still the sound was almost blaring, it was vivid like that of a realistic dream where all her senses were amplified.

It was as though… she had become one of the creatures that she commanded.

Saliva built up at the back of her throat. "Sage, what exactly are you trying to say?" Athena held her head with her hands, attempting not to sound so despondent. Refusing to look into the truthful eyes of the familiar.

The cat let out a sigh of her own, the voices of felines were always so over dramatic. If feminine, they were similar to an actress playing a role in the 70's, going quite overboard, but they couldn't help it. It might have been due to the fact that, cats didn't traditionally sound like humans. " _There is something drastically different about you from when we first met in that alley. Our bond tells me so. Before, we simply understood each other, but empathy still has its barriers. Now… it seems we are of the same species. We are kindred, our barriers have broken. Can't you feel it?_ "

Athena tilted her head upwards. There were alot of things she felt, so _it_ was amongst the many. She stood, swiping her palm down her face, pulling bits of skin with it. The headache made itself more than known, continuous throbbing at her temples. "I don't know… I don't know what I feel." She turned away from her familiar, the silence in her mind meant the conversation was over. And if it wasn't, she was ending it anyway by walking down the entrance hallway, passing the front door, turning a small corner. Now standing at the end, three doors surrounded her. One was a sliding door for storage, the one to her right led into her room and the one in front of her was where she wanted to go. Her fingers wrapped rested on the cold, steel knob. Sleep dawned on her, as she finally opened the frosted door, stepping into the sterile bathroom.

Translucent, crystal tile glimmered without the touch of sunlight, always catching her attention. Sliding open the glass doors of the shower, she turned it to its hottest temperature. Waiting, she stood in front of the mirrors framed with gold, undressing until there was nothing left but bare body and her face.

The dark circles around her eyes were endless, her eyelids were inclined to droop as she held them open, which explained the faint red that discolored her sclera. With every blink, her lids fought against her. The once deep blue hue seemed to dull, a loss of intensity, that she-devil not only scared her half to death but stole her natural vitality. The steam crept toward the center of the large mirror until there was no other sight to be seen. Her appearance blurred, unreachable in the world beyond the mist.

Where was she? _Who_?

She stepped into the shower, the water hit her skin. Athena flinched at the sudden impact. It had been replaced with hail, making harsh contact with her nerves, except, it was still _water_. Of course, all showers had different pressures, but she had taken many showers in this bathroom and never was she attacked by hail.

Athena let out a youch, before rushing to turn down the heat. This annoyed her further, because warm water never really did anything for her, but the bullets of water never actually felt like bullets either.

" _Cats don't like water…_ " Sage's voice sounded as if she had yelled across the room, lightly singsonging.

Poking her head out of the shower, "shut up!" Athena mocked the previous alteration to the voice her friend had made, then stuck her head back inside.. The lowering of the temperature seemed to help, but the sensations trickled and marched across her skin all the same, similar to the parasites. This would have to do.

She let out a breath, slicking some hair back, some frustrations released. Water dripped from her face, clouding her vision all it wanted but she could still see the sterling silver faucet and the retractable shower head awfully clearly. Not even bothering to blink the water out of her eyes, it simply rolled out like tears.

"So... weird." Says the one who can communicate with cats and… do that _other_ thing. Athena shook her head, scolding herself for even thinking about it. It was dangerous, nothing good came from it. All it did was hurt people, compared to the basic empathic connection with the feline species.

What Sage had been talking about was different from both those things, or maybe it stemmed from one. Maybe sleep deprivation was making her go mad.

Stop it.

This was what always got her into trouble, being insanely good at thinking of explanations for things that could not be explained. Those explanations were excuses, tickets out of her life that could never possibly be normal. And anything she couldn't explain or make out to be a least a little bit realistic, she would separate herself from it. Pretend it didn't exist. Exhibit A: Her goddamn family of vigilantes.

"God you're such a coward, Athena," she muttered so low under her breath, sure not even Sage could hear her. The water streaming from the showerhead hissed, something swirled within her. Power? Anger? Hate? It had been brewing for a time now, she was just too stuck in realism to discover it. Her eyes began to sting, yet she hadn't shed tears in awhile, there was a slight compression similar to if one's eyeballs had been getting pushed inside of their sockets.

A yell tangled with pent up emotions arising from her chest. A retaliation on Malice. Infuriation at feeling so out of place all the time, knowing deep within her that there was something very, very wrong, but not knowing why and the parasites that followed behind that feeling, tormenting her in her dreams. The burning desire to rip them into pieces, and their pieces into pieces until they were beyond microscopic. "You. Are. Such. A. Coward!" Without thinking, solely acting, she sent a punch to the crystalline tilted wall in front of her, and then another, and then another. Teeth grinding against one another, her lips parted to take in deep breaths to feed the sudden anger which fueled her energy. When she opened her eyes, they did not widen, in surprise nor fear.

The crystalline tile. Once crafted to perfection and now, nearly beaten to the base of the wall. Fragments of crystal laid between her toes, most of them being carried down the drain by the small stream of water.

Turning her hands from palm to back several times. There was no blood, bruises, not even a tiny scratch. No grains of crystal were ingrained into her skin, her pale knuckles were only faintly red from the impact, as if she simply had a rash.

No more excuses. She needed answers to all these problems that overtook her life within a couple of weeks. The she-devil. The nightmares. This-this feeling of displacement. And now… these new found capabilities. Athena didn't need to be a detective to know that they were all connected. The world of practicality had outcasted her a long time ago, since the day she was born to Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. There was no fork in the road, no crossroads. There was only one single path and whether it was filled with the darkness of an abyss or light in the facade of a never ending dream, she would follow it.

Athena narrowed her eyes. Whichever path led her to the creature who stole her face. The one who started this all.

"Malice."

* * *

**R &R, at your leisure!**

 


	4. Back Where She Began

** **DISCLAIMER : ** **I do not own Batman or its characters, only Athena, Sage, and whoever else I add to the narrative.** **

* * *

   **~**

 **A** nswers. That's all people ever wanted these days, feeling entitled to those answers, as if life owed them something. Truth was, it didn't. Even if all of a sudden, Life decided that it did, some had to work hard and earn them. While others…

Athena was locked in her bedroom, headphones over her head, listening to music at the loudest volume possible without bleeding out her eardrums. Candy bar wrappers and empty soda cans littered the cotton quilt spread across the bed, attempting to keep her warm at night. There was a family sized pack of jelly beans open next to her, nearly finished. Grabbing for the mug of the blackest coffee, she took a quick swig. The bitter dark liquid washed over her taste buds and gingerly went down her throat. She stuck out her tongue, closing her eyes shut and scrunching up her nose, all the while taking a handful of jelly beans and stuffing the colorful candies in her mouth. The pack of gum was next, just had to finish that disgust- _delicious_ coffee.

Well, the others… no matter what they did, Life still blind folded them, crippled them, weakened them until there was no strength left… and in the end, they still had to walk through that dark tunnel full of monsters and peril, and hope they made it long enough to reach the end. And _hope_ , that they could at long last get Life's answers.

She tried pressing the headphones closer to her ears, closer than they already were. Even with the beating of drums, the blazing guitars and melodic piano… there was a knock at her bedroom door. Knuckles pounding on the glass almost overpowered the music which blared into her ears, blending with the beat of the drums, both sounds battling for dominance over her senses. That's how it had been for last couple of days, no matter what she did, whether that was blasting loud music or wearing noise cancelling earplugs, she could simply hear everything.

There was voice of her mother, sounding as if she were yelling over a loud cacophony of noises, "Last chance," knocks followed. "Open. The. Door."

The song ended, there was a silence, before the first musical notes began again. Athena closed her eyes briefly, furrowing her eyebrows as the fast pace of the electric keyboard drifted into her eardrums, vibrating throughout the inner parts of her ear. There was a bang, similar to when the hero bursts through the door by kicking it in. But, it was just the drum!

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

Athena slid the headphones off her head, they now rested around her neck. The music faint, but all there at the same time, her senses would not make up their mind.

Her mother stood in the doorway, the frosted glass in shards on the dark wooden floor. Eyes wide, the green hue had darkened in cattish slits that were not forced this time. Her mouth was slightly open as if she couldn't find the words to continue. "It is a _mess_ in here," she pinched her nose, inspecting the surroundings, before her eyes returned to Athena. "How long has it been since you took a shower?"

It was a mess. She hadn't showered since she punched that hole in the wall. For these last couple of days she sat in bed, barricading herself away, in her attempts to somehow help herself. She blinked, stopping mid chew on a bean.

"Don't look at me like that!" Mom shook her head, beginning to pick up empty cans, muttering under her breath. "You look terrible, you haven't slept in days, and you won't talk to me." Speaking to both herself and her daughter, expression wrapped in perplexion and distress.

Athena swallowed the jelly bean. "I can explain-"

Stopping in her tracks, she looked straight at her. "Damn right you're going to explain," letting out a huff and pointing a free finger at her, "I left you alone, figured you needed some space, now I realize I shouldn't have!"

What was she supposed to say? 'Hey, mom, I've somehow developed cat senses because I was touched by a demon in an alley. Oh, I also forgot to mention, dad's gonna have to pay to fix the hole in the bathroom that _I_ did because I'm apparently stronger than I look. Thanks, Malice!'

Silently, Athena thanked whatever God that bothered to watch over her, because her mother hadn't seen that hole. _Yet._ Yeesh.

Her mother took a breath, rubbing her forehead with her hand, as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Her features softened, looking back at her, "does this have something to do with the nightmares?"

Athena put the mug back on the nightstand, moving her tongue to force a piece of candy out of her teeth. "Yeah, yeah it does."

Reaching a certain depth that she didn't recognize, her mother pulled the grey cardigan around her body. "I just don't want to see you like this and- and you don't talk to me, to your father, to anyone." She sat on the bed, after tossing the garbage in the trash can. "You used to talk all the time. About everything. Even the things you didn't want to tell your father, you would tell me. School. Friendship problems. Bad decisions," mom smiled, wide with glee, tilting her head forcing herself not to wiggle her eyebrows, "boys."

"I know, mom." Athena flattened her lips, corners upturning in a small smile, as her eyes fell down to the quilt. "It's just all so difficult. To say, to tell-to think. I wish it was just a phase when I say there is no one, _no one_ , that will understand…"

Mom tilted her head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, tenderly rubbing her palm on her upper arm, "you come from a family where nothing is easy. Life, well, it just seems to hate all of us, but that's alright because we have each other."

Letting her head rest on her mother's shoulder, she hoped that the scent of jasmine would linger long after she left. Athena closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She sighed all the time, if only they relieved stress like they were supposed to, it never did her any good. "And I'm blessed to have that, especially here. I have something that you didn't, that dad didn't, and I will never take that for granted." Pausing, she let out a scoff, "but my fucking head- I feel like i'm going insane and I have to handle it all by myself. Like, I have to find all the answers myself and I'm…" she trailed off, looking up at her mother, "I'm so off course and I have no idea how to get back on."

"Athena.." Mother began, eyes becoming glassy, her voice kept at a whisper, similar to when she would have nightmares. "My intelligent, sweet, beautiful little girl." With every word, she would kiss her forehead, her full lips tickling her nerve endings. "What _ever_ you are going through, no matter if I know what it is or not, I know you can beat it. You are a Kyle and a Wayne, you _are_ going to kick its ass," she smiled, wrinkles appearing around the corners of her eyes, that genuine smile that could kill with a single glance. "And just know, you are never alone. We will always be here to get you back on track. All you have to do is ask."

In her moment of weakness, the iron bindings of obstinacy began to unravel, and then wither away, leaving her mind sound and able to see that… perhaps she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Athena nodded, to herself. It was time. Beginning to speak, she was hesitant. "Something is… hunting me. Watching me." She shifted her eyes around the room, "it wants to ruin me. The nightmares, they aren't random."

Mother's eyes narrowed, lips forming into a frown, not once questioning her sanity. "How do you know?"

"I saw it in the alleyway that I found Sage. I haven't slept since then, I couldn't. But, now I was forcing myself to stay awake. I-I thought I could draw it back in by making it mad." Saying it out loud, it sounded completely stupid. No wonder it hadn't worked.

"What you're going to do is get yourself sent to the hospital, or worse," Mother shook off the sudden chill, "is there anything else?'

Seconds passed, adding pressure on her. "Yes." Athena pulled away from her mother, her skin tight against her bones, "I… I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, same with my sight and smell. It-It did that. At least that's what I think anyway."

Silence filled the space between them, as her mother stared at the floor, her eyebrows pulled together. "Look, I can't give you the answers to how and why, I wish I could, but I can't. What I can do is tell you one thing, from my recent track record with people on the darker side of Gotham," she looked to Athena, "once they have their eye on the prize there is nothing that can stop them." Turning her body to face her more, grabbing hold of her shoulders, she made the perfect eye contact, an intense stare burned through her. "Nothing. Do you hear me? And that means you can't sit up here, making yourself half sick while they get stronger."

Widening her eyes, lips pulled slightly apart. Her mother's words pierced through the shell around her heart.

Her voice had been raised above a whisper, something fierce, a lioness erupting into a wondrous inferno, that would char every creature in her path, a glorious queen of her sahara. "You have to rise up, you have to do what you have to do in order to survive." She lowered her head. "And we both know what that means."

Athena opened her mouth to speak, only to close it. She said nothing, letting the silence speak for her. Moments passed, before a she nodded, a smile brightening her features. She let out a scoff as she pulled her mother in, wrapping arms tightly around her. There was nothing left to say, but…

"Thank you."

The reins of her iron will were no longer held. She'd find her way, like she always did, but that didn't mean she had to do it alone.

It was time to go back home, to the place where all her childhood memories were kept. The place she grew up, where she knew the many corridors like the back of her hand. After all, there was always a place for her there.

In those cold and empty halls, forever warm and inviting, all the same.


	5. Reflections

******DISCLAIMER :******I do not own Batman or its characters, only Athena, Sage, and whoever else I add to the narrative.

 **Authors Note: ** This is little bit different from what I usually do in stories. I really enjoyed this. Sorry for the shortness!

* * *

  **~**

 **A** mirror which she stood before was cracked, splattered with blood that had begun to dry. Seconds ago, two women vacated the bathroom stalls of this local shoppe. Thereafter, one of the vermin collided with the mirror, the very impact left behind shards of glass scattered around parts of her face. Protruding from her eyeballs and cheeks, alike. She had opened her mouth to scream, which allowed for smaller shards to intrude the open crevice.

The human screamed, a maddening, shrill sound. Thus, she did what the ever so lovely Athena would have done, granted her mercy. Mercy with a quick death. Digging her ink stained fingers into the woman's throat, breaking through cartilage and muscles, before clutching onto the larynx, not stopping until she made a clean hole on the other side of the human's neck. She pulled her arm backwards, making eye contact with the lifeless eyes of the meat, blue eyes clouded over, never to be blinked again. She dropped the the organ next to her body.

The other one, looked quite like herself. The death was quick. A snap of the neck.

Two pitiful humans were sprawled out on the checkered floor, along with the rest of the trash such as the toilet paper and womanly products.

Looking ahead, into the mirror, she tilted her head to the side. Slow and stiff. Reveling in the moment, as she gazed into the girl's face, _her_ face. It was rightfully so, of course! She rubbed her palms down her cheeks, over and over, until they began to turn a shade of wine. A shudder ran down her body, a smile crept across her lips, jagged like the mirror. Beautiful.

With a single thought, now plaguing her mind, it was all taken away.

Her.

The one who titled her as Malice. Her eyes darkened into a void. The sight itself sent surges of pure fury through her blackened veins. The audacity the mortal had for naming _her_ , when she had no place to do so.

Everything that pathetic whelp had, belonged to her. There was no need for a family, or the sort. What she _did_ desire- a natural gift that was stolen from her, a natural gift those humans take for granted. Malice rubbed her palms against the skin of her cheeks. Glorious skin, passionately kissed by Helios. Heavenly, blue eyes wide with clarity, yet they lacked innocence, and stirred with spirit. Her lips were lightly browned, instead of fleshy pink, formed into the shape of a bow. Full, yet not excessively thick. And, the vocal sounds which came from her chords, were strong, yet feminine. A voice belonging to a confident young woman and not a being viewed as a monstrosity, not a being who sounded like that of a vile creature.

All of it, that girl took for granted… and all of it, she stole from her. She was allowed to saunter around with her identity and not even have recollection that she had taken it!

Malice lifted her chin, inhaling as much air through her nostrils as possible, chilling the burning fury inside her core, every instant her name withdrew from the mouth of that swine. She abhorred the sound of her pretty little voice inside her mind, the thoughts that never ceased, for she had proceeded hastily and made contact with Athena all too soon. Now, she was stuck with a part of her and out of the many things which brewed the emotion of hatred, the conversations she had with the people she cherished dearly, compelled her to rip off her very skin.

Relationships. No matter how disgustingly pointless they were, humans relied on them. Malice looked down at the rusted sink, sharp canines dug into her lips as she smirked. All of the girl's most valuable relationships were long lost and no matter the attempt to retrieve them, they would never, ever be the same. There was nothing that made her reach the closest to a human's emotion of content, than knowing this fact.

Those lost relationships did weaken the girl. Nevertheless, she is growing strong as the days pass.

" **The moment she is most content, the moment she allows herself to release her guard, where ever she might be and regardless to what she is doing. . . I will find her and reclaim what is mine.** " Malice forms her hand into a solid fist, only to open it up, anew, the void reaching across her arms slowly fading, beginning at her fingertips and ending at her wrists. The hue was replaced with a divine complexion, belonging to the child.

Opening and closing her fingers into fists, Malice smiled, euphoria washing over her entirety. Ah, yes. The girl was getting stronger, indeed.

As her eyes flickered up towards the mirror, the neverlasting smile slowly faded. A blotch of ink tarnished away at _her_ beautiful, beautiful skin.

No. _No_.

Her lips pulled back into a snarl, as she lifted her newly formed hands into fists, slamming them into the dulled faucet. Water spouted up, droplets wetting her face, although, nothing could wash away the sins of misfortune. The black sins of otherworldly malice.

" **No matter** ," she stepped away from the sink. " **There is much more flesh settled in this place.** "

The girl, the skinthief, would atone for the misery she has brought, as misfortune was born in twins, the seeds of malice had been planted in them both, despite her actions of denial. For that, she would suffer tomorrow, the weeks after, and the months to come. Today, she would pay in blood.

* * *

 

**R &R, at your leisure!**


	6. Home Is Where The Bats Are

******DISCLAIMER :******I do not own Batman or its characters, only Athena, Sage, and whoever else I add to the narrative.

* * *

_**~** _

**R** olling up the window, leather and pine invaded her nostrils. The soft bumps in the road shook the luggage in the trunk and knocked over the bottle of water once sitting next to her.

The city lights and the traffic were replaced with a still quiet, except for the tires on the road, and tall oak trees, amongst oak trees. A metal railing being the only object separating her from the great outdoors.

It was a tedious drive, with the only sight being identical shades of green that she whirred past. Annoyance came over her, as her limbs itched to be at their destination. Athena looked out the window, the sun unable to hit her face because of the height of the oaks. It was familiar, all of it. She had taken this route many times, it was the only way to get home and it _was_ a long, boring ride, especially in the summertime. So long and boring, she often wanted to walk because anything was better than sitting in a car for an hour.

Athena turned her head forward. With all of this familiarity, there was a sense of strangeness she could not shake.

Sucking in the air through her teeth, she dug for the cellphone in the brown pocketbook over her shoulders. The water in the bottle swished back and forth as she scrolled through the many messages from days ago, from her classmates, to acquaintances, to people she _almost_ considered friends. Inviting her to do this and that, asking if she was okay this day and that day. It was the summer, the time when both the college and high school students supposedly enjoyed their break. Her finger hovered over 'delete all.' There was nothing about this break that she would enjoy.

A part of her wanted to cling onto the anomalies in her life, these people who she felt no real connection to. If there was one night, she could get wasted and forget everything, why not take the opportunity?

Athena bit her cheek in scolding, before she pressed the screen, she stopped. Her eyes narrowed, as if she couldn't see it clearly. It was Evie Yi, a freshman in her forensic science course. Quiet, reserved, only talking to her because of a project they had to do together. She hadn't texted her very recently, still, to this day there was something oddly over familiar about the girl.

Finally, she hit delete, after unchecking Evie's message thread, leaving only those messages in her inbox. Athena pursed her lips, putting the device back in the bag, leaning over to pick up the bottle. The swishing was like waves crashing on land, it had gotten irritating and… she was thirsty. Tilting the bottle upwards, her uneasy gaze rested out the window. There would be better luck at entertainment from her phone, there was no beauty in nature, there were bugs, lack of wireless internet, silence amongst yourself and the ever growing possibility of getting murdered by a crazy.

Cold water went down her throat, the small gulps she took were not enough to refresh her from boredom, her eyelids closed almost halfway in disinterest, as she stared off into the distance and from within the trees, a pair of large, bright eyes stared right back at her, wide and crazed. Predatory.

Something beyond herself, told her that it wasn't just an animal. That is wasn't just her name mind, that is was a physical manifestation and not the friendly kind, at that. She had only seen its eyes and she was suddenly very glad she was not walking.

A breath of cold air slithered down her spine, the bottle of water fell from her lips. Malice.

Athena's eyes widened, as the sensation happened again. No. No, it wasn't her.

The quiet drive hadn't bothered her so much, until this moment. She looked to the rearview mirror, the driver had glanced at her then back to the road. Turning her head back to the window, the shivers warmed and there was nothing to see but emerald green.

"How long?" the words came out her mouth, low, unfocused.

The driver cleared his throat, speaking over the air conditioned hum. "About twenty, ma'am."

She would have ended it there, but the silence only made it worse. "Please, I'm only nineteen, call me ma'am when I'm a Mrs."

Exactly how many goddamn things were there out to get her? She might as well just go join the League at this point.

The driver only smiled, positioning his head so she could see it in the mirror.

He was _not_ one for conversation. Athena glanced backwards, " _Sage? Sage?_ " Her familiar had to be put in the trunk along with the luggage, much to her dismay. Before she could call the cat's name again, a brief image came to mind. The feline was slinking down a street that led to amounts of salmon so large, it could feed the neighborhood cats in both Gotham and Bludhaven. She took a sharp breath.

"Mind turning on the radio?"

As soon as she requested, the driver slowed down slightly. He held the wheel with one hand, careful, although there were no other cars.

Fluted notes filled the silence with serenity, "I can change the station."

"It's fine," focusing on the musical notes of Chinese origin, she did not look out the window anymore.

"You seem shaken." He had said something that wasn't a response to a question she had for the very first time.

"I'm fine, but thanks." Metarule number one, don't share with your cab driver that you're seeing things that could more than likely kill the both of you.

The older man nodded, his muscles seemed to relax on the wheel with his cultural music playing ever so sweetly. "I don't like taking this route, excuse my rudeness, Miss."

She cocked her head, "so you don't like coming to the estate?"

He leaned his head back against the comfort of the seat, "no, that's not it at all. You see, I am a very superstitious man, those like me, make it so that they don't have to travel this road." The driver looked directly into the rear view mirror, "it would have been very hard to get anyone to drive you this way after sunset, Miss, believe me." The wrinkles on his face multiplied, a grim bearing overtook those stern brown eyes.

Choosing not to ask more than she could take, fighting the burning curiosity, Athena nodded, "I'm glad it's only 11a.m. then, sir." Father wouldn't have done that, he would have asked questions until he got all the answers he needed, then he would devise a plan with those answers, someway, somehow. And, maybe she stopped herself from asking more because she didn't want to be like him, fighting 'against a greater cause', but in actuality to burn through the undying anger from getting something you love dearly, taken from you. His parents. The normality she strived for.

Her way. She would do things her way. Hopefully it wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

 

**. . .**

 

 **T** he rest of the ride _was_ as quiet as it had been before. A new song playing, this time with the flute and another instrument she couldn't quite recognize. Holding her head against the soft seat, Athena had her eyes closed, taking these opportunities to nod off knowing that the road bumps would wake her before she had to the chance to start drifting into her nightmare.

The car faintly jumped, this time, she was already awake. Keeping her eyes closed, darkness flooded her senses, the melodic notes brought her to a place of ease. In the misty world of clouds, where she didn't have anything to worry about. Another bump, her head shifted from side to side, before coming into a neutral position. A state of consciousness where for once, she was focused, not pulled in the many directions of life's obstacles.

All at once, yet individually, there was the music, the tires dragging against the asphalt, the car hummed. Beyond this, the trees were grown close together enough that the leaves slapped against each other from the breeze. It was soft instead of harsh because of how gently the leaves were hitting the other.

It was a soft breeze… because- who _says_ that? Her apparently. The calm focus began to drift, after only a moment in paradise. Any regular person would have said darn the answers, get me a cure. Fate was not her friend since diapers, the first attempt to get rid of the more destructive part of her metagene, only made it _stronger_ , albeit less likely to go haywire. And, she didn't need to be a detective to know that trying a 'cure' again wouldn't help. Not only would it most likely not work, but it would probably have fatal consequences.

Huh, it was ironic. The bad luck her father tried so hard to protect everyone else from, still replaced the blood pumping from her heart and into her veins. It was still apart of her, and although no one else would be affected unless she wanted them to, what about her? Did he miss that sole detail, the great detective who knew all the different possibilities? Did he not think that, injecting her with this serum would not only save the public, but exile her to a life full of building blocks leading to disaster?

"Miss?" The cab driver's voice sounded over all the other noises, the most prominent, snapping her out of whatever trance she had been in, almost like her soul was pulled back into her body. Only the sound of the ignition running remained.

Athena opened her eyes, as the car came to a screeching standstill. The ignition switched off, the chirps from the birds replaced that once, constant hum.

"We are here." He opened the door, stepping out of the car, before she could. The click to open the trunk and her doors followed.

She hesitated inside the cab, her hand on the door handle. Letting out a quick huff, she pushed the door open, putting her booted feet onto the gravel. Athena let it close before turning her head.

The home of one of the greatest founding families in Gotham City, stood before her, in all its pride and glory. A castle in nature. Once thought to be an impeccable storm grey, now, flaws were sparse in the stone monument. Still, after decades of withstanding natural disasters and natural corrosion, the Stately Manor was in a shape of disbelief. It was the elder, darker brother of the White House, come to reign in a city that did not deserve it.

Grandfather trees that have been growing for as long as the place was standing, still in the front, opposing just as the manor it guarded. The flora gifting the driveway with its growth, appeared unworldly to anything she had ever seen, tended to by the very best florists money could buy. Flowers, shrubs and bushes alone welcomed guests with their very presence. The air around the manor was secluded itself, fresh and abandoning pollution for those who lived in the city. A bubble surround the mansion, not only was it separated from the city- if someone said it was located near Gotham, the thought would be unbelievable. Every breath Athena took in, instead of being met with grease and dirt and food carts, she was met with nectar and bitter roses.

This, this was her childhood, and this larger than life house, certainly made her feel small again, in the way a bug is wiped from the windshield of a car. This doesn't belong here.

A noisy bang against the pavement, turned her around. "I'm sorry, you don't-" the cab driver put the last suitcase on the ground, struggling with its weight, "-have to." Athena smiled, "thank you," fishing in her pocket book for her wallet.

The sunlight reflected off his head, shaven to the scalp, he smiled, showing coffee stained teeth, eyes squinting, the scent of egg rolls lingered. The man was familiar, getting a good look at him. A passing thought, which she shook off, along with the mild annoyance she felt about the tiny bug in her head that said, 'you should remember this.'

He took the bill, "always a pleasure to serve a Wayne." With a nod, he started to walk back to the driver seat.

Athena blinked, "how did you know that?"

The driver looked back, "not many have that aura about them. People in Gotham are either arrogant snobs, tasteless, or, excuse my phrasing, just plain scum. You, however, are different. I know money when I see it, and I also know someone who is for the people when I see it." The man smiled, once again, opening the car door, halfway inside before turning to face her again, "be careful, Miss Wayne."

Be careful? Athena stood in the driveway, with a cat carrier in hand and a travel bag slung over her shoulders, out of her confusion, she told him that she would, and with that he drove away.

Shaking her head, she put the carrier on one of the suitcases, letting it rest against the handle. Multiple steps leading up to the porch, made Athena stop at the foot of them, sighing and wishing she had thought to ask the driver to help her up the steps. Seconds passed, before she made her way up to the blackwood door. She intertwined her fingers with the door knocker with the gargoyle hanging from it, silently hoping pieces of wood didn't fly inside the manor, making a whole nother peephole.

There was no answer. She knocked again, this time a bit less soft, just in case no one heard. No answer. Lifting up her hand to knock once again, the door swung open.

"Who in God's name do you think-" the man started, grey eyebrows furrowed, an accent with a familiar eloquence filled with all the times she had been scolded, all the times _dad_ had been scolded and no one ever scolded him. The man's traditional monochrome tuxedo neatly ironed. Sea green eyes widened, his mouth held agape. He never seemed to age, yet his wisdom always did. " _My word_ \- Lady Athena?"

A smile as wide as the Gotham bay developed on her lips, she was sure he hadn't gotten the chance to see it. Athena tackled the old butler, feeling him flinch away at first, she snuggled into the fresh linen of his morning coat, wrapping her arms around his mid back. "Alfred!" she said his name as if he were her savior, the second father she never expected. "Alfred, it's so good to see you!" Pulling away from him, her smile still lingered.

Alfred shook his head, his mustache curling up with his smile, close mouthed yet still as good as the next. "Likewise, Lady Athena," he stepped out of the manor, "Please, let's get you inside. Are you here to stay?"

She gesture toward the luggage behind her, "for awhile, I hope that's okay. My cat came too."

Alfred started down the steps, Athena following to grab one of the suitcases and Sage, while he took the other. "You will never have to ask that question, my Lady." Pulling the suitcase up the stairs, he looked to the carrier, raising an eyebrow, "Titus will enjoy her presence, I'm sure."

Athena scoffed a laugh, "The dry sarcasm never gets old, Alfie."

The door closed behind them, allowing a small space to welcome her. Inside of the manor, was a dark cherrywood, dreary and victorian. Instead of coathangers, twin gargoyles rested on podiums, gazing ahead with realistic, surly eyes, making anyone who entered think twice about stealing.

Why was it so small? _This_ was only the entrance. An obsidian doorway arch, bordered with a gothic touch, simple but eye catching, led to forward. Typically, after the entrance of a house, there was a foyer. At the Stately Wayne, the foyer was the great hall. Places to lounge were positioned with care throughout the area, a beige tiered fountain rested in the centre of it all, a small gargoyle perched at the crown, watching over the hall. Behind the fountain, was a grand staircase, twirling to form into another set of stairs pointing in each direction, appearing as balconies over the great hall. A maroon carpet spread across the center of the steps, leading upwards and giving the impression of royalty, because that's what they _were._ Royalty. Ceilings ruled over her figure, never seeming to end, leading her into an abyss of darkness, that made her pull her eyes away.

Two smaller arches next to the base of the stairs, made way for the rooms for private use, while the arched doorways across from the stairs led into the many rooms aimed toward the guests, such as the parlor or the ballroom.

The foyer alone was much to take in, as if she had not seen this type of first impression to a house many times, as if this was her first time in this place, at all. A stranger, someone who belonged in the parlor or the reception room.

"Please, re accustom yourself while I prepare your room, for you and your cat. What is her name?"

Athena focused on Alfred, instead of all the different marvels. "Her name's Sage, thought I would introduce her as the new edition to the family."

Alfred chuckled, "very funny, my Lady," beginning to walk toward the stairs, "oh, I almost forgot to mention, your father has gone on a business trip for several days, he is presently not here."

"That's fine, don't bother telling him I'm here."

He nodded in parting before carrying her belongings up to the second floor. Athena stopped trying to refuse his service a long time ago, it was like restricting a soldier from killing people for their country.

Once he left, she set the carrier down on the coal tile, leaving it open, although the cat still purred softly in her sleep, and she hadn't planned on waking her.

Athena looked around the great hall. Quite frankly it helped her to go through all the rooms in the manor, there were too many to remember and she wasn't afraid to admit that she would probably get lost.

Walking past the staircase and through the corridor, she went straight down the hall to the living room. A spacious area, with leather furniture, a homely fireplace burned below the television, and large windows circled the area. Wide spacing always made her feel disconnected, but this area was much more intimate than expected of it.

Athena plopped down on the long couch, the leather cold against her skin, leaving her shoes on the wine colored rug, she put her feet up.

Thumping came from nearby, making her sit up, looking around as it grew closer and closer. Standing, she grabbed a fire iron from its container, her eyes searched the living room, darting around. Malice just couldn't leave her alone. She was back here, the place she grew up, she was finally doing something about her situation and-

The thumping came to a halt, a door she hadn't realized was at the far corner of the room bursted open, "Alfred!" The small boy called, "Alfr-" he stopped in the middle of the butler's name, his eyes stopped on her, green, similar to an ocean, angry, but beautiful. His hair slightly spiked, expression in a permanent look of contempt.

Dropping the fire iron, she walked over to him. Even with her shortness, she towered over him, it would have been embarrassing if she hadn't. A thirteen year old twerp and a nineteen year old.

"Look who decides to return," he tilted his head upwards to stare directly into her eyes. "Goddess."

Returning his gesture, Athena flattened her lips, spitting the word out like poison on the tongue. "Mortal."

Damian narrowed his eyes, a deep frown on his lips. Athena narrowed her eyes into slits. The air around them chilled to a bitter frost, their expressions unwavering. The burning logs in the fireplace would not have blown out, but frozen over, creating something mystical, sacred. Only when their glares met with one another.

They both stood just as, for seconds, until Damian cracked a smile, crooked and troubling to anyone who hadn't been close to him, who hadn't been his blood. He wrapped his arms around her waist, a tight grip for someone who just entered their teen years only months ago.

"Revel in this moment."

Athena was laughing now, a light sound that she rarely heard. "You would never say that to Grayson." She might not have been around very recently, but she made it her obligation to check up on everybody, even Jason who hadn't been around much either. Damian and Richard had gotten pretty close.

Damian blew air through his teeth, a sound resembling a 'tt,' he pulled out from her. "He's earned them after proving his worth to be my sibling," he folded his arms, "and that is quite pathetic when by blood, he is not."

"Ouch, little dude." Athena rubbed the back of her head, letting out a guilty scoff. "Love you too."

He looked her up and down, "I've missed you, sister." Just like all the nice things Damian said, there was always something much more insulting to follow. "You've become soft, I'm not sure you are in my class anymore."

She shrugged, flatting her lips. "Don't worry. I'll get you back later." She wouldn't tell him about what was going on, he was just a kid, regardless if he was Robin or not.

The retort that never came, scared her more than anything, coming here brought her- or began to bring her out of this world of hopelessness, allowed her to see things clearly. She was not okay, if she let her little brother snark her around like that and get away with it.

"What'd you want with Alfred?"

Damian seemed to hesitate, switching his stare to the tile instead of her eyes. This would be good. "It is lunchtime, afterall. I told Alfred I wasn't hungry before, but I am now," he suddenly smiled, putting his fists on his hips, the classic heroic stance. "He would have prepared for me a vegan sandwich," Damian raised a finger in the air, "with baba ganoush a-la-Alfred!"

A house-rattling chime from the belly of a grandfather clock sounded from within the study. It was in the next room over yet the intensity of the chime could have been mistaken for originating in here.

"First, it's lunchtime _now_ ," Athena raised an eyebrow, the pronunciation flying right over her head, "and, I have no idea how to make baba ahh noosh." She started walking toward the exit to the living room, with a sudden purpose. Not hearing any little footsteps behind her, she turned around, "do you not want lunch?"

He stared blankly back at her, his arms to his sides and any form of excitement left his stature. " _You_ know how to cook?" The way he said 'you' was demeaning, as if she were completely incompetent and only knew how to put on makeup(which she did not).

Standing in the doorway, Athena crossed her arms. "Don't forget I'm way older than you, little dude. College teaches you a few more things that ninth grade can't." She turned around, "now do you want an awesome grilled cheese with veggie bacon bits, or not?"

The kid huffed, walking up next to her, his eyes narrowed as a small smirk grew on his lips. Here it comes.

"What's with this sudden desire to do things for me?" Damian side eyed her, letting out a mocking laugh as they walked to the kitchen. "If I'm not mistaken, it looks like you're a little jealous of Grayson."

And, there it goes.

* * *

 

**R &R, at your leisure!**


	7. Paint Me A Sweet Life

**DISCLAIMER : **I do not own Batman. I own Athena and Sage, additionally, whoever else I add to this narrative.

* * *

  **~**

 **A** lfred carried out every task with the utmost care, whether it was dinner, a snack, mild tidying, or a room for the guest-her room, specifically.

Paint brushes dried with hues of different shades strewn across the dark wooden floorboards, with paint splatters here and there, unfinished canvas' rested in every corner, while the finished artworks hung on the walls, like abstract pieces of adornments.

Alfred did make it his, strategic, duty to place the luggage beside the bed, and tidy up the dust and cobwebs, but he did not touch her art.

Her room, it was a madwoman's safehaven, and she had been preparing it since her younger days.

The pieces of colors, bright and dark, and illegible imagination almost made the room appear smaller than it was, a trick of the eye with all the clutter. A small smile making its way to her lips, she scoffed, blinking away tears of the past. Those pieces glimmered with gold, whether or not some high scale art gallery accepted them or not, and she preferred that it didn't. No one would understand the beauty, love, happiness, and pain, the story of life-her life in every single one. That clutter, was her buried treasure.

Bending down to her knees, attention pulled elsewhere. A small section of her old room was clear of paintings, a cushioned blue mat was abandoned. Rolling it up, she smiled to herself. Every object in this old place would guide her back to memory lane, this mat, led her back to when she would stubbornly insist on practicing gymnastics class in her room, because it was her 'happy place.'

To her father then insisting it was too dangerous and she could fall into something, he'd say this every time an argument happened: This is why we have a room for athletics, Athena.

But, little Athena would cross her arms and pout, and glare something terrible… eventually, he cleared away a space in her room for gymnastics alone.

Her hands rested on the mat, now in a cylinder shape once she was done rolling it up. Among the art, that decorated the redwine walls, a large poster stood alone in the gymnast's nook.

A black magnifying glass against a greyed canvas, pointed at a silhouette who wore a classic top hat and trench coat. The magnifying glass shone its white light of justice against the specimen, in this case, the man with the top hat.

Since a young age, she preferred reading opposed to going to the playground or being with the adults opposed to her peers(who would choose some snot nosed brats over Alfred, anyway?) colors were her first language, English second. That is what she understood, like a young girl having a silly crush in kindergarten, that was natural.

The colors here, were black, grey, white. The world is grey, because nothing's ever set in stone. The man, is a silhouette, because he is the corruption, he is the one who will shift the world to black, steal the only light that it has. And, the magnifying glass, yes, it had been black, but like every mortal thing, it contained light, and unlike the majority of mortal things, it chose to shine on those who needed it most. That, was what she called Justice.

Snapping her head away from the poster, Athena stood, having her body face the balcony, where outside, a rustle came from either the trees surrounding the manor or the bushes below.

Pushing the checkered doors open, a light breeze hit her face, the yard pitch beyond sight. The trees swayed in the wind, branches creaking and trembling, as if they themselves were cold. It was a scene out of a horror movie. Athena narrowed her eyes, inspecting the clearing, before bending over to look down.

"Come on, cat, don't stop being a pest now." The hairs on her arms and back, stood, tightly gripping the railing, as she squinted as hard as she possibly could.

"Come on, come on," she urged, through faintly gritted teeth.

Always finding herself cheering someone else on, she never learned how to do it for herself. A sound, unmistakable, brought her attention to the left, a snap of a twig. When she looked over at the spot, no one stood there, only the gloom of darkness. Her ears were not trained, but she had common sense, nothing could break a twig unless it was a large animal or a person. She sighed, letting her eyes go back to a neutral position. She could not see it, but her senses told her that she wasn't wrong.

A sensation crawling down her spine, told her many things, she couldn't quite comprehend yet. And, for once, her anxiety and paranoia did not intervene. The loud churning of her brain happened instead. Malice wouldn't do this, simply because, it didn't terrify her, it only made her curious and slightly annoyed that someone had been trespassing.

Athena looked back to the trees, squinting one last time. It was useless, still, she could not shake that a person was hiding within the lush greenery, staring back at her, watching her.

Nearly ready to leap down, a scratching at her door brought her attention away. One last glance, before she pulled the balcony doors shut, locking them behind her.

"Athena, open the door this instant!"

Rolling her eyes, she yelled back. "I'm coming!"

Pulling the door open, there was no click. "What are you, my mother?"

The black feline sauntered inside of the room, allowing for Athena to push the door all the way closed.

"The door wasn't even closed! You could have pushed it open with your nose."

"Hmm. That is quite brutish."

Athena blinked at the cat, before turning away, starting to pace back and forth.

"What's the matter, child? Do you need another pep talk?"

She stopped, walking to the side of her bed, picking up an old fashioned house phone. It still had the circular rotary dial pad, where she could simply twist until she reached Alfred's name. "I'm calling Alfred."

"For what reason?"

A short dial tone sounded, and then there was a click. "Yes, Lady Athena, how can I serve you this evening?"

This fact remained true for the butler years later, he was quick to answer a call or prepare a meal offhand, or even play a game of pac-man. Did he ever sleep?

"Alfred, I think we have an intruder. No, I _know_ that we do."

Sage rolled her eyes. "Oh, dear."

Athena shot the cat a look.

"With all due respect, Lady Athena, that is impossible. There is simply too much security inside of this manor. I would have known by now."

"No, no. It's not _inside_ the manor, its outside. In the trees."

Alfred paused. "In… the trees, you say?"

Taking a glance at the balcony, she nodded viciously, "yes, Alfred, please trust me on this and check the cameras, please?"

The man sighed, "yes, Lady Athena." Before the line went dead, she could have sworn he muttered on about how she was as paranoid as her father and how he had to check the outside cameras _again_.

With her focus now on Sage, she liked to think that she didn't listen for the rustles outside. The cat had her eyebrows raised at her, the slits of her eyes thankfully not thin.

"What?"

Sage stretched on the bed, before wrapping her tail around her body, covering her paws. "I thought you wouldn't worry them about your perils with the oni."

"I'm not. Why do you think I told him? It wasn't Malice, I don't know who-"

"You say who, as if you're sure it was a person."

Athena bent down to reach her level, "Sage, I know it was a person. It had to be."

She looked away, a movement unnatural to her. "Alright then."

She might not have looked it, but Sage might as well have been hunched over with her teeth baring and pelt fluffed outwards. Ending the conversation with as little indication as possible, it wasn't until the small creature curled up and closed her eyes. At that, she knew it was over.

Athena herself sat on a chair, who's fabric only remained in one piece due to the countless stitches in varying lengths. An eggplant color, which smelled of milk and cream, unlike most of the other furniture in the manor. A woman's scent, but not of her own. That was only hint of appeal it had, with all of its scars and chipped wood. Out of place in this room, out of place in this era.

"This chair, is so damn ugly." Hearing the words out loud, brought her relief she never knew she needed, for these were feelings harbored since she was younger. Dad would muse about how the chair was so important, especially the first time it was shown to her, and then he would ask what she thought about it, to which she would reluctantly respond.

It was so off-putting, yet she never wished to chuck it out of a window with all of its wear and years of women sewing, and crying, and nursing, and crying, and remaining strong. Within a house full of furniture, made of the finest woods and materials, it all happened here on this penniless chair, evolving it into something more. An heirloom, a throne for the queen.

Athena let out a scoff, leaning her head back into the cushion, squeezing the lion's paw of an armrest, it was so very ugly, but she found herself hoping that it would help her, like it did those before.

**. . .**

 

 **I** t hasn't happened in weeks now. The screaming, the sweats, not being able to breathe, the parasites. Now, Malice.

She managed to hold her mouth shut, upon waking, a sweet and rusty taste covered her buds, as she bit down on her cheek, taking deep breaths through her nose, small shudders passed through her bones, until she found herself fully in the waking world.

"Not quite what I meant, Grandma." Making light of the situation nearly helped as well as the company of another person.

Faint darkness filled the room, as the crack of dawn slowly took over. Sage was sprawled out on the bed, twitching slightly. Athena steadied her breathing, taking a shaky chance as she got to her feet, slowly walking out of the bedroom, on legs that sloshed down with every step, much like jelly at this point. She grunted as they gave way, leaving her only option to hold onto the rail of the balcony of the main staircase. Tilting forward, dark hair falling into her face, blocking the view of the dangerous height below. With a slight push, her head bobbed upwards.

Athena didn't flinch back, or even move with a quickness. All she did, was stare over the edge with tired eyes. The distance was from the second floor to the main floor, and with the extravagance of this manor, the fall was high enough to surely break her neck, or atleast give her some kind of damage that would eventually lead to fatality. It could all be over, with a simple tilt in the wrong direction.

She cocked her head to the side, blinking away the morbid thought and letting out a breath. She didn't want to die, at all. Not yet.

Pushing herself away from the rail and making her way to the kitchen, only one person inhabited the room designed to prepare a feast of the season, with one hand behind his back, he stirred the pot, steam drifted up into the air, blessing it with scents of vanilla and cinnamon.

Athena positioned herself on the wooden stool, closing her eyes once the weight was off her legs.

Alfred turned his head, within a few seconds of her presence, glancing over his shoulder. "Good morning, Lady Athena," he opened the cabinet, taking an ingredient with haste, as if it needed to be added to his concoction at this precise time, "apologies if you intended to continue stalking me from behind."

She smiled, "morning, Alfie."

He turned the burner to the lowest setting, dusting his gloved hands of the whole matter. "I attempted to reach you last night, in regards to the intruder. I'm sure you might have guessed, my investigation led to nothing of the sort."

Athena thought just as much, nodding her head, although he hadn't been looking at her to see it.

She squinted at the light shining in from the window, tempted to shy away from the sun's rays. A bluebird landing on the windowsill, made her do otherwise, as it chirped away to its brothers and sisters.

"You certainly look a bit drained," he raised an eyebrow, that expression always crossing his face when he was prodding, it was enough to make anyone start talking and he didn't even have to stare for very long. Alfred soon started to make coffee, right after.

That was one of those things about him. He always made the other person feel as if they didn't have to tell him anything, but that they _could_. He was the open arms they always talked about, lending his ear where it was needed.

For that, she would have smiled gratefully, if not for her current state.

"Something is wrong."

"It always is, in this house."

Athena opened her mouth, searching for words, "something is wrong with _me_ , Alfred. And I know I need to tell dad, but…"

He outstretched his hand, she took the coffee, silently hoping it was that weird blend of paprika and cream.

"But you don't quite know how," he finished.

Nodding, she set the cup down. "Thank you. For the coffee, too."

Alfred stood behind the counter, facing her and smoothing down his mustache, similar to the stroking of a long beard, "might I ask why?"

The question floated around in her mind, with no answer to follow, like a puppy lost without its mother.

"Are you perhaps afraid of his response? In disagreement with it? Or, are you simply trying to handle it yourself, even if you very well know it's futile? A wise man once said, if you ponder for longer than a day, then reluctance is what drives you."

Athena rested her head on the table, her voice coming out muffed from the cocoon she had made for herself, "Alfred, you know me a little bit too well," picking her head up, making eye contact with him, "you know, I trust him, I do. I'm just scared of what might happen when he finds out my metagene is becoming more active than passive."

What scared her most was that she knew exactly what he would suggest and she also knew, that she wouldn't take a second to think it over, because if she took it _that_ far, she was much closer to dealing with Malice.

"If there is one thing I know about you, Lady Athena, it's your attachment to the mundane. The world of science, logic and reason," he nodded, taking a step closer. "But, perhaps you could think about it in another way? Great scientists experience all worlds aside from their own, they digest knowledge like a meal, and there is nothing more knowledgeable than a world unknown. And, regardless to how many they travel to, they always know how to find their way back home."

Athena took a sip of the coffee, sweet and spice jolted her awake the very moment it touched her tongue. Closing her eyes, she nodded slowly, as she inhaled the paprika.

"And what if I can't find my way back, what then?"

Alfred rested a warm hand on hers, smiling, "Then, you _shape_ that world to be somewhere you enjoy living."

* * *

**R &R, at your leisure!**


	8. With Great Knowledge, Comes Great Misery

****DISCLAIMER :**** I do not own Batman. I own Athena and Sage, additionally, whoever else I add to this narrative.

* * *

 

**~**

**T** ick. Tick. Tick.

A few seconds to spare, before it all crumbled down with everyone inside, incinerated and reduced to nothing but ash, to drift away in the wind with the rest of the debris.

Tick. Three seconds.

Tick. Two.

Tick. One.

An explosion the size of a mushroom cloud, engulfed several blocks of buildings, wiping out the the tenants along with it. Booming over until it reached the next blocks untouched by the destruction, an ear splitting echo of past devastation. The city would grieve that day.

Athena shot up from the sofa, turning the television off. Ace, the german shepherd lifted his head off the sofa, cocking it to the side.

Seemingly, missing the best part of her movie, after the villain destroys most of the city and the heroes have to answer for it.

The last couple of days had been similar, she would hang with Damian if he wanted, until he had to go out there and be Robin. She would get the best sleep she could and, she would read and ignore more messages. Wash, rinse, repeat.

Her hearing still trumped the other senses, to her annoyance.

The study, his study which was right next door to the living room, bothered her to say the least. It contained the loudest clock in the house.

Stomping down the hall, she was greeted by a dead end window and the double doors of the study, with gold, slender knobs which slithered out like fancy snakes.

When she was younger, the study had been her forbidden fruit, one where she couldn't wait to snatch off the tree and sink her teeth into. One day, she did, she snuck inside. Dad caught her, of course, he caught her sitting right in front of that clock.

And, in front of that grandfather clock is where she stood now. The room itself was an heirloom, like that chair, that much was apparent with the lamps that had similar green shades once found in libraries.

The clock was the oldest relic, scratches on the wood, while the gold maintained its youth. Tick, tick, tick, went the clock, like a bomb waiting to go off, except it was never ending, stalling, for the right moment to have the batcave blow up in his face.

She never knew why she sat in front of it, to this day. The sound was alluring, the piece of wood towered over her, just like her father. Maybe, deep down in her child brain, she knew: My father is The Batman.

Athena reached forward, fingers taking hold of the hour hand, twisting it clockwise to 12, and then taking the minute hand, this time she twisted counterclockwise to the same number.

It had been awhile.

She stepped back, abruptly, as the clock stopped the incessant ticking, within the next instant, it slid over, a movement that seemed almost natural to it, revealing a dark passageway, one that looked to required torch light instead of a ceiling lamp.

Hesitation prevented her from taking a step forward. "Man, would that night vision come in handy now." But, the words fell on deaf ears, because once she took a step into the darkness, darkness it stayed. Feeling her way down the passage, the stairs were made of stone, unlike the classic approach the manor seemed to have. The deeper she moved into the tunnel, the damper it became.

At the end of the stairs, she stood. As if they had sensed her presence, welcoming her into their domain, bats flapped their wings overhead, screeching at the light which brightened her surroundings enough to reveal an open clearing. The stalagmites overhung the roof of the cave, while water seemingly rushed into a nearby pool, as if this place was _big_ enough to hold a waterfall. If she had been wearing high heels, the echo would have been atrocious on the rocky ground, as she took steps toward the center, thankfully she was only wearing socks.

Stopping in front of a computer, that was as wide as she was with her arms outstretched, the screens as large as those in Times Square. Athena took a seat in the tall, leather computer chair, tempted to wheel around before getting down to business. Instead, at her motion, the screens brightened.

She cracked her fingers, a thought occurring to her.

Athena was not a hacker. Tech savvy? Maybe, thanks to watching her dad and her shit of an ex-boyfriend. Did she know know coding? Thanks to her college classes, yes. But, she doubted that would do her any good on this magnificent machine.

Her eyes darted back and forth. Not knowing the password, but attempting a coding trick, nonetheless. Hoping it would bring up the history.

Shaky fingers typed away on the spacious keyboard, the keys were unfamiliar to her touch, but the layout was not unknown to her, at all. A smile twitched at her lips, as her heart pounded in her chest, never had this feeling overtaken her, not since her first coding class. This was like a breath of fresh air, the first step to becoming more than _just_ savvy.

A black window popped on the screen, her eyes went over the password last used, briefly, she scrolled down. The password was different each week, seemed to change every Monday, and today was Sunday.

Once she gained access, a list was revealed. All the crimes committed within the last few days were at her disposal. This was not her original goal, but curiosity had gotten the best of her and she couldn't help but skim.

She stopped. Lips parting as she clicked the link. The news report began.

"It's a sad day for Gotham City, after twelve gruesome murders were investigated this morning by GCPD at The Shoppe, a local coffee spot for college students."

"Oh, my god."

Athena's eyes widened, as she covered her mouth. At a lost for words, she listened on.

Her whitish blonde hair, blew in the wind, as she continued to speak, a wind howling at the top of its lungs, one that didn't belong to summer, but the frigid winter. "I am standing here today with a student who currently attends Eruditus College, she is one of the _only_ students willing to speak out against this atrocity, today."

She tilted the microphone to the girl standing next to her. "Miss Poliski, is there anything you would like to say?"

Athena knew her. Sandra Poliski. An exchange student from Iceland.

The girl was stark pale, even with Gotham's sun. As she spoke, her complexion began to change to a bright pink. "I-I just can't believe something like this could happen in The Shoppe," her accent thicker as she struggled to speak, her eyes noticeably becoming glassy with every word, "I know Gotham is not the safest, but ever since I arrived here, people have told me that The Shoppe is like… a neutral ground-" She cut herself off, turning away from the camera, before she managed to do so, tears had began to fall down her cheeks. "I am sorry, I-I cannot continue."

"That's alright, Miss Polski, I thank you for making any statement at all," the reporter said, turning to face the camera again, shaking her head as she closed her eyes. "This… is a very sad day, indeed."

There was a pause, as she stared at something off camera for a split second, before looking back. "My name is Vicki Vale at the Gotham Gazette, back to you Douglass."

The clip ended. There were others. As she was about to click on the second, the hair on her arms stood, a chill creeping up, leaving goosebumps in its wake. A name rested on her tongue, just waiting to be said, instead she bit down on her cheek. It wasn't her, not everything was her. Still, there was a thump inside her gut, and it screamed.

Her mind started to work, as she minimized the tab, she didn't have all the time in the world. It would have to wait.

Now, in the computer's files. She did what any sane person would do if they had unauthorized access to the Batcomputer, she typed in her name. There was a single file, which upon pressing she was greeted with…

"Damn, its encrypted."

Athena rolled her eyes, trying everything she knew of, all of it coming to null. Her shoulders then tensed, her fingers stopped.

Footsteps.

It was only her brother. "What exactly are you doing?" The question was said in a way that dad would, like this was an interrogation and he wasn't talking to a family member, although this wasn't a surprise from Damian.

"Research."

What would he do? Grab her up from the seat and tell her she wasn't allowed in here? He would do that, but that was just too bad. Athena kept typing, her luck not getting any better, what a surprise.

A hand wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from using her right hand to type, fast for that matter. Not taking her eyes off the flashing red, Damian would get bored and leave eventually. Hopefully.

"You're not allowed in here and you are definitely not supposed to be on the computer."

Athena's fingers stopped, turning her head from the screen, to Damian, she met his stare. He looked at her as if she were a goddess in reality, one that slaughtered his whole family, for fun no less.

"I'm just as authorized to be down here as you are, any of you."

She looked to his grip on her wrist, biting back the instinct to lash at him. The tone of her voice took a certain seriousness and she wished the words hadn't come out as harsh, but it was the truth. She was still a Wayne.

He scoffed, "now you want to stroll in here, after you called us all criminals? I don't believe that's how it works."

"Not what I said," she snatched her wrist away from him, refraining from speaking through gritted teeth, "I said, vigilantism is against the law and I wouldn't have any part of it."

Damian stepped closed, folding his arms. "Even so, did you really think you would be capable of getting into whichever file this is?" The audacity to snicker, "how you even logged in, I'm astonished, with the genes you have from your whore of a mother."

Athena stared at him, the silence after his statement, bitter and angry. A blank stare, that didn't contain a quarter of the emotion she wanted to show, her fists clenched, anger seething within her, most of it stuck at the back of her throat, bile refusing to be released. Her eyes burned, a similar sensation to chlorine sneaking into them while swimming. She blinked it away.

A retort slithered from anger boiling away at her core, lashing out like a cobra stalking its prey. She kept her mouth closed, while thoughts spoke for her.

Are you upset your mother was a monster who never had a chance with dad? I bet it fucking stings knowing that you'll never have what I do-knowing that you'll always be a living reminder. His own flesh and blood, a mass murderer.

Boo-hoo, Damian. Boo-hoo.

There was a saying, she kept close to her, some words were better left unsaid, especially when she needed something.

Athena cleared her throat, standing up from the chair, real slow, her muscles seeming to work on their own. Don't any anything you'll regret. Don't. Don't. Don't.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that," she pointed a finger at him, eyes narrowed, steadying her breathing to pretend she wasn't as angry as she was, to pretend she didn't want to punch him square in the face, her thirteen year old brother.

Sadly.

"Or what?"

Another provocation, that she would ignore. Instead, she took a breath, the air in the Batcave was cold enough to cool down her temper.

"Look," she started, any source of blithe she usually contained was absent in her features, "I'm not trained for this, but i'm not clueless, either." Gesturing at the computer, before turning back to him, who was now raising an eyebrow, seemingly intrigued. "You're right about one thing, I can't get into the file, but I bet you know how."

He shook his head, "absolutely not."

"I'll take you to the arcade everyday for a week."

Not even taking time to consider the offer, "I already have Grayson for that."

Quite frankly, she was unbothered by this. Damian was her brother, she didn't have to love him, but chose to. That still didn't mean he wasn't an apple disguised as a prick on their family tree. Letting some of her previous anger seep outwards, she let him smile, as if he had gotten over on her, as if he had some effect. She turned several other bribes over in her head.

Damian's voice interrupted her, a wide smile plastered on his lips, like a some old disney villain.

"What about this, if I get into the systems for you, and I will, you have to spar with me."

Athena upturned the corners of her mouth. "Um, why?"

"Because," the smile then became a wolfish grin, "I've wanted to embarrass you since the day we first met, sister. Then, I can truly claim my title as the superior Wayne."

She stared blankly, letting his words register over and over, still, she couldn't wrap her head around the reasoning.

Rolling her eyes, she gestured toward the computer. "Whatever, twerp. On two conditions, you can't tell dad and you have to leave once its open."

"Deal. It's probable that it's about you anyway and, who in their right mind would care about you?"

Ten minutes after bickering and animosity thrown around in the cave, which now seemed much smaller than it had before, Damian grumbled off toward the training room, without so much as a see you later.

She considered that perhaps, he didn't want to see her later. It was clear that her being down here opened up a can of man eating worms, after what happened years ago.

"He sure can hold a grudge," Athena muttered, scrolling through the file.

Not to be self-important, but there had to be something here. If there was anything she knew about her dad, it was that he had his secrets and he had the secret's of others as well, some that they had no idea they even had. Maybe her secrets would connect to Malice and the nightmares? Something detrimental that he had chosen to keep from her in fear of her safety, or something stupid like that. Her safety was already being threatened, so what she knew now, couldn't hurt her.

In the file was nothing new. Her name, physical features, where she went to school, who she spoke to. Basic information.

Just about to scroll down further, the mouse accidentally moving over the number 19, her age. There was a link, bringing her to another file entirely. The Prosperis.

Now, why was this hidden? Her heart jumped in her chest, tasting the new found discovery.

There was text.

Entry 10[Final]: A month prior to the procedure, the conclusion is much different than anticipated, with the metagene altering itself as well as neutralizing the uncontrollable bursts of energy. There have not been any side effects, although, Athena has grown a considerable amount since the procedure. This could simply be her body reacting to the prosperis.

**September 16th, 2011**

Entry 11: Certain changes have prompted me to continue entries.

It has now been two months since the procedure and Athena now produces brain waves comparable to that of a one year old and appears to look as such. All growth happens between the dates 1st-16th. The only side effect the prosperis has taken, seems to link back to this.

October 16th, 2011

Entry 12: There is a clear pattern for Athena's growth spurts. According to tests, they seem to occur on the 8th of the month and end before the 9th. the day she was born, enabling a day of rest, and beginning the next 8th of the month, counting a continuous thirty days.

The growth seems to end before her day of birth, signifying some correlation to a birthday. A full cycle. 1 month=1 year

If my deduction is correct, Athena should be four years old by the fourth month she has been alive.

**November 23rd, 2011**

Now, her heart stopped dead in her chest, all her vital functions failing. She thought of nothing, reading through the entries. She could think of nothing. As her eyes widened, she closed her mouth, biting on her lower lip.

Entry 13: As suspected, time for us remains the same, while for Athena two months allows her enough time to theoretically develop into her second year of living. As of December 9th, Athena is currently four years old, her mind is in its fifth year, while her body has developed without any deformities, into that of a toddler.

Conferences with my colleagues on the more mystical path, deter my suspicions of magic. Athena's waves of 'bad luck' are continuously kept at bay.

She cries at night and the majority of the day, her growing pains are more severe than any child.

**December 10th, 2011**

With her eyebrows pulled together, she shook her head in complete and utter disbelief. The next entry was made most recently, she read aloud. "I stopped aging rapidly in… 2012, when I was technically thirteen," she muttered under her breath, eyes stinging from the lack of blinking and her refusal to cry. The last line, made her stomach sink to her feet. "With the rapid changes to her DNA, her internal structure is beginning to appear feline in nature. After thirteen months, this has not harmed any of her systems… all I fear is the day that will soon come when I have to take full responsibility for what I've done," she grit her teeth, "by proposing to Athena something I should have done in her youth, even if she disagrees. These next steps are crucial."

She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to turn off the computer, she bit down onto her lower lip, once again, beginning to type.

Almost wanting to slap herself awake from this dream, her typing grew aggressive, hard. Not only did he damn her to an unfortunate life, he also left her defenseless against whatever the fuck this is.

Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he say a single thing? He didn't know the outcome, no, but he suspected something, he took the chance, and for what? Now, here she sat, knowing everything she needed to, and still, she could do nothing about it. Not a damn thing.

It was him, that made her push what she was born with aside, like abandoning an arm, or a leg, or the mouth. A vital piece of herself, much like the heart. Misfortune pumped through her veins, and it always did, always will. And, maybe it was for a reason. Just as she used her lungs to breathe, she could have used the powers that be against that thing, instead, she stood there, useless and afraid. Athena, always afraid to act. Athena, always thinking.

So, maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't raised her the way he did. If he hadn't made those choices, then maybe, this wouldn't be happening. She could have had a fighting chance.

Athena's fingers stopped moving.

Never, never will she understand. She always thought, he was more of a man back then, because that was how mom painted him, but mom was clearly wrong. It pained her to see it this way now.

The only thing left, was the vigilante that had consumed him. And, apparently, not even she could change that.

As she stood, an unmistakable feeling spiraled in the center of her being, a dead thing crawling from the pits of Hell, reaching for life and vitality, reaching for her after these long five years.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

There was no television bomb. There was no clock. Only her.

The world drowned in crimson.

* * *

 

**R &R, at your leisure!**


	9. And, Misery Loves Company

**C** laws ripped into the black, cursed skin. It tore through her with as much mercy as she had showed that human in the stalls. A pained shriek left her, a sound mixed with that of Athena and a wretched beast slain by the hunter.

One of her eyes snapped open, while the other remained a blank void, taking no shape at all. A bellow reached a far block, as Malice grit her teeth, black liquid resembling ink began to drip from her mouth. The once levitated state she had been in, interrupted, now standing in her world of wan. A pain in her core, it had begun to subside, as if the sword had been pulled from its target, the black blood licked clean from the blade, yet she still stood.

The humans, they walked down the street like sheep being herded by an unknown shephard. Yielding such worthless happiness with that laughter, creating a sense of importance for themselves as they tapped away on cellular devices, as if they were something more than cows awaiting to be slaughtered. They walked around her, passed her, through her.

Nostrils flaring, her head took a crooked position, glowering at a car racing past, as if the driver had some sort of importance.

How dare the girl? How dare she do this to her? Was this a form of karma she wished to inflict upon her after she had killed those worthless humans? If it were not for her, they possibly could have lived. The girl had to _exist_.

Her fingers curled into a claw, she pulled them together, a quick motion. The vehicle seemed to slow, while the one behind it quickened. Tires screeched, as the vehicle behind attempted his best to slow down, before crashing into the other. Both spinning out of control, one came right for her.

Malice held a blank expression on the side of her face that could, staring into the thick grey.

The vehicle, threw itself at her, yet, she did not move, there she stood as the machine crashed into the glass window behind her.

Humans gathered, the dreaded sirens of police cars growing closer, far off the scene, someone remarked about a superman.

Somewhere not a soul was aware of her presence. Here, she was the voice of a guardian angel, uttering forewarnings. Here, she was a devil, tempting them to do no good. Here, in this plane, everything belonged to her. All at the tip of her fingers, all she had to do was will it. A small place between the realm of mortals and the ethereal, somewhere far, for her and only her. A place of power, but filled with damnation. For, how could a palace become her prison?

She breathed. Death had always been the creator of misery. And malice bore death, a double edged sword for some mortals, those who did not have the mettle. And, so she would feed on those spheres of despair, black with a demon’s touch, black, like the hands of a mother, who’s murdered her own child.

Opening her mouth, her tongue slithered out, scraping against fangs, flicking left and right in search of an innocent, little wisp, until it wrapped around the frigid sphere, herding it back to the open jaws of its master. Malice swallowed, allowing it to digest, nearly refilling her empty veins with what kept her alive.

“ **Now see** ,” her eyes squinted, words in a drawl, “ **look at what you’ve done, child**.”

The remnants of the aching stomach, would not let her forget this set back, for it was not over. The ache began in the center, it’s roots in growing to her chest and downwards. Throwing her body backwards, she howled until the wretched cycle had ended. The seed still planted in her core, to unleash its roots again.

 _This_ was not meant to occur. With every ache the seed caused, her tight grip on power had been lost. With all the progression made, she was drawn back to when she was nothing but an insignificant fly, feasting on maggots. Where she had no control, where she was worthless. When she was not a _Goddess_.

Malice put a hand over the place where a navel should be, where it would soon be. It was a warm sensation, one she was fond of. Her hands and half of her face, had been the only parts of her body that were not cold, numb--dead. Before the love of warmth was overridden by sickening agony, lifting up the hand not resting on her core, a slice through the air tore into the grey world.

It led to a black place, and nothing but. For once, this girl’s mind was blank, quiet. A mind that could be molded. Taking a stride forward, holding out a hand, a twinge reminded her to avoid avarice, made her drop the hand.

Within the darkness, a beam of light shone into a single space.

“ **Awaken, mortal**.”

There Athena sat, restrained to an object which blended with the darkness of the her own mind, the restraints which held her, a dark crimson.

Bending down, Malice took Athena’s chin with her fingers, moving her flimsy head up to face her. The girl’s eyes closed, her eyebrows and corners of her mouth were far from a peaceful slumber.

Magnificent.

“ **I said** ,” Malice drew out her words, lips forming into a snarl, “ **awaken, you pathetic little girl!** ”

Black spittle landed in the human’s eyes, as they opened. Malice snatched her fingers away, standing, for when she stood, there was nothing greater than her.

A wave of panic crashed through the human’s body, as she thrashed her legs around and tugged at the crimson restraints, Athena shook violently, not baring to look at her.

Malice smirked, tilting her head. “ **Do not bother. This is my domain now, and you have no place here.** ”  
The girl stopped shaking around, her breaths came and went in quick succession, she stared downwards, appearing to have fallen unconscious. Malice was nearly about to wake her again, when her head flashed upwards, eyes wild.

“Don’t touch me,” Athena growled, baring teeth similar to her own fangs.

Really, the girl’s intimidating appearance sent chills down her dead spine.

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the mortal’s mind, bouncing off its walls and falling on irritated ears. “ **I’ll do with you as I please, child.** ” Malice lifted her chin, showing fangs sharper than Athena’s, her tone took a devilish turn, “ **especially after what you have done.** ”

The ant took another tug at the restraints, her nostrils flaring, as she glared back at her with angry blue eyes. What she would do to have them, at last.

“Maaaaallllliiice!” Drawing out the letters in her name, she let out a roar of pure anger.

Malice touched her chest, where a beating heart should have been. The very fury that coursed through the girl was astonishing, she truly had broken the broken, bringing about a deadly sin only second to pride itself.

“ **I am, as they say, quite touched.** ” Malice smiled. She abhorred her smile, with the way it twisted and turned, her lips half brown and half black matter. “ **You’ve the audacity to not only wake me, but, threaten me as well?** ”

The pain in her core began to fade, but it was not enough. Not nearly. Malice bent down, once more, taking a deep inhalation, as close to her face as she could possibly be. Her words came in a coo. “ **You dare? You dare, thwart a** **_Goddess_ ** **?** ”

Athena moved back as much as she could, her essence leaked out of her pores. Closing her eyes, Malice moved back, running her tongue across her lips, quick and hungry.

“What,” the girl paused, through teeth gritted against stone, “are you talking about?”

Stroking a hand through Athena’s hair, to which she flinched away, Malice continued to stroke. “ **Why, you, child. As pitiful filth, you might be… you have a task to complete. One task, and you very well know what that is.** ”

She shook her head, slow. Spitting the words, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Malice blew air into her face, halting the stroking of her head at once, to dig fingers into her scalp, grabbing a fistfull of hair to yank backwards. “ **Oh** ,” she said, into the child’s ear, “ **but she does.** ” Malice leaned back. “ **And since you choose to be so very foolish and ignore her, let me enlighten you.** ”

The pain inflicted on the girl’s scalp had not been efficient, for she continued staring back at her. Those eyes of pure persistence against all odds, her nose pinched and lips in a deep frown. A faint redness crossed her tanned skin, from the anger boiling inside.

A smile crept upon the lips of Malice. “ **Let me help you fathom, child.** ” With the hand not grasping her hair, she thrust forward, her claws sinking into the fragile skin of a human.

As the girl threw her head backwards, the impact against the pole rang throughout the mind, vibrating the space they took up. The clench in her jaw, satisfying in the way it fought to hold back her cry, spit flying as she exhaled a deep breath, attempting to hold in the sweet, sweet pain.

Malice’s smile grew deeper, along with the claws intruding into the girl’s abdomen, faintly, she too, felt the claws seeping into her. The sensation was not nearly on the same caliber as the pain the girl had caused. Exploring the insides of the human, filled with all the soft things she was not. She moved achingly, steady, a movement that toyed with her prey, that told them ‘you are nothing more than flesh.’

The human threw open her mouth, then, releasing the most glorious scream, one that contained every nightmare she had ever endured. Writhing around, her own nails dug into her the skin on her hands, all the movement ultimately causing more pain when she herself moved a claw into something meaty, vital.

“ **Do you not understand,** ” Malice began in a whisper, then taking a dark, twisted shriek, “ **what is mine is mine, and what is yours is mine, as well!** ” She leaned in closer, “ **you are not to tamper with my vitality, girl.** ”

Trembling now, as her body was surely trying to withstand all of the pain that it was enduring, all of the pain it had to comprehend. With a shaky breath, her skin had gone pale with death, her eyes, they still contained a vigor that she herself so desperately pined after. “God…” the girl’s voice brittle, with as much weight as sand, one eye squinted shut as she struggled to look at Malice. “You’re such a s--sorry person,” there were quick breaths as blood dripped out of her mouth, she had gathered all the strength one possibly could, “and, you… will never get what you want, you will never be… me.”

Showing a sharp tooth, from the shape of contempt her lips had formed, Malice brought her fingers together inside of the girl, a warmth rested in her palm. Pulling out, forced another scream, her voice raising to an octave higher. It sent sweet chills down her spine.

“ **That comes later, but, for now, I have retrieved entirely what I wanted**.”

Letting her fingers fall, she flicked her hand, the blood and guts flying elsewhere. The darkness of the mortal’s mind had begun to lift, and that is when she left her, a gaping hole in her abdomen. Through the teared portal, she went, the pain in her core gone, and for a suitable amount of time.

* * *

 **R &R, at your leisure!**  



	10. The Awakening

**I** twas ironic that, for once, she dreamed. As she drifted through the unwaking world, she encountered not one nightmare—no, the light of her mind had chased those away—she saw lands of milk and honey, cotton candy pink clouds that rained sugar water, a Gotham brought about by the more benevolent Gods who wished of prosperity.

With the reign of terror now over, Arkham held no place and The Batman was no longer needed, instead, Bruce Wayne came home to his wife and children after work.

Everyone would be here, together. But, where was Richard? Arriving late from Bludhaven, maybe. He would get here soon.

They would play games and eat together in the dining room, the chandelier dangling over them, encircled with candles, who’s fire would dance as they laughed at stories told by a man, just a man, who never realized how much he hated the workplace.

When dinner was over, they would thank Alfred once again for being the butler they never deserved, the family would retire and go their separate ways.

Mother and Father would head off, Tim and Steph would stay the night, Jason would have come home, and he would just as quickly go off to the porch to smoke a brooding cigarette. Damian would pester father about staying up an extra hour to finish his match of League of Legends, while Barbara would sit in front of the homely fireplace, the apple red hues of her hair challenging the element it resembled most, all the while bonding with Cassandra, with the crackling of the embers being their only form of communication.

Athena, she would be wrapped in the lean arms of her love, as they gazed at the clear night sky, full of twinkling stars made of diamonds, while he alone--was hers.

Subconsciously, she would rest her head on his chest. A sweet gesture, after all of this, one that filled her with warmth and unconditional love, everlasting. Fluttering her eyes closed, in pure bliss as he softly kissed her on the forehead, just at the edge of her scalp.

Athena could not see his features—it all came in a blurr—although she was guided to security with his calming words, yet he didn’t speak them. It was more of an empathetic connection that they had, similar what she had with her felines.

“It’s over now, Owlie. Malice is gone, you don’t have to worry anymore,” he chuckled, a glee sound, “What’d I tell ya?”

The words, to which she nodded, humming to the rhythm of his heart. They were happy, all of them, and it was everything Athena had wished for, the stars had painted her a sweet life, one they could all enjoy.

And, like the paint being washed from a canvas, it all disappeared.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Darkness enveloped her, lids remained closed as the signals her brain sent to her limbs failed to reach them. Quicksand sucked her body into its soft contents, soft like that of a cloud. Mumbles came from her lips, as she rolled her head to the side, making her brain rattle inside of its foggy cave.

With a low groan and eyelids half open now, a blinding white light made her close them rather quickly. Death? No. Not yet.

A distance away, voices floated toward her. Hushed. One baritone, while the other was a calming tenor. Fading in and out, depending on when the sharp ringing began.

“Thank you for being here when I couldn’t, Tim.”

“You know you don’t have to thank me. I’m glad I got here when i did, too. She was in pretty bad shape.”

For a minute, her hearing was cut off, the beeping stopped and the whir from the fan was put to rest.

“Damian said when he got to her, she was lying on the floor unconscious. Barely breathing.”

“What was she doing in the Batcave?”

“Damian wouldn’t tell me, but, the computer was broken when I got here.”

“It’s--”

Then, they stopped talking. The more serious man cut himself off.

Slowly, but surely, Athena blinked her eyes open, welcomed by a machine with a long, silver pole, at the tip of it, a bag filled with clear liquid swung back and forth. Her head rolled to the other side, a dead-like movement, finding an open doorway. Another groan, this time louder.

As she nodded off, her eyes opened again, this time to see a man walk in, titted with suit and tie, another followed him, his clone. Both having slick black hair and blue eyes the color of ice.

“Athena, how are you?” The man with the suit asked, getting closest to her, while the other disappeared to her other side.

A wide smile pulled the corners of her mouth, the man looked awfully familiar, an image came to mind, a bat--like a vampire! “Bleh, bleh, bleh,” she muttered, as her eyes began to drop halfway.

The man furrowed a brow seconds before nodding, looking down with a huff, his own lips started to grow into a smile. He looked so happy, yet he tried to hide it! Pulling his arm to his mouth, it muffled his speech. “That is right, it is I, Lord Dracula,” his voice becoming thick with some sort of accent, “your father who has come to save you!”

Her mouth dropped wide as the vampire spoke, he must have been masking his voice this entire time. “Save me?” she rasped.

Nodding, he continued, “with the blood of a vampire, you shall be healed of all your wounds.”

“Blood?” she whispered, before many, many things began to spin. A hacking cough rattled her bones and shook the soft pillow of quicksand, her stomach twisted with every cough and the last sight she saw was something that looked like cherry juice on the floor below.

 

When Athena came to, she wanted nothing more than to brush away the blood and pain with the scent of mint. The heaviness of her own head on her shoulders made it tilt forward until she forced it back against what seemed to be a hospital bed. But, she was in no hospital. The stalagmites and cold air drifting in through the glass doors, told her otherwise.

“You’re awake,” a voice sounded within the makeshift hospital, as he walked from the far end of the room with a needle, which he injected into the bag of fluids.

Awake was an overstatement, when she felt as though her body was only floating through space, all the while her soul was bound to the bed. The medications fought with the blood in her veins, willing her to sleep. She sat straight up, with her eyes wide open.

“Mind telling me what happened?” He pulled up a chair, taking a hard seat.

The question prodded at her, itself. The dosage hit her like a passing train, halting any stomach pains beginning to brew. It clouded her mind, a fog in a bayou of dark waters untouched and preventing her from thinking straight, but it did not erase her feelings.

Inside her, as dad spoke, everything remained still, like a storm had brewed and then simply passed, leaving destruction and misery in its wake. Or, like a child had been silenced as they screamed bloody murder, or maybe it was just, no one had decided to listen. Ah, she was rambling.

On the tip of her tongue, was--something. Not the answer her father wanted, but a personal truth that she had yet to discover, or one that she already had discovered, it just got snatched away from her. Within the stillness, the medicine flowed deeper into her internal core, only to be boiled to evaporation. Within her, a beast told her to clench her fists and scream until her lungs gave out, it told her to fight. Be it her father or Malice.

“I don’t know, dad.” Athena said, staring at the crumbled whites of the blankets, her own voice fell flat.

The chair squeaked and then he spoke. “You must’ve hit your head when you fainted,” he said, “you’ve been under for six hours, but we have you stabilized.” Dad let out a sigh, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You’re going to be alright, Thena.”

She turned to look at him, the salt and pepper stubble against his face made him appear old, dare she say worn and worried. The suit looked just as, with the maroon tie pulled down and the coat unbuttoned. If she had fainted, Alfred more than likely told him and she felt bad for the poor driver who was unlucky enough to have to bring him back here.  Still, eyes made of ice from the atlantic observed her more like a specimen than anything else. An intense gaze, that would surely send anyone overboard.

“I… fainted? Why am I not in a hospital? A real hospital?” A throbbing at her temples nearly cut her off, but she simply placed a finger in its place.

“That would raise too many questions. Not only did you have internal bleeding, but the levels of radiation emitting from your body were beyond the normal levels you should be capable of,” he stopped, gaze moving elsewhere, before he looked back to her, features all but still the same. “I’m not taking the chance of them doing something to you.”

There was a second when he didn’t look at her, comparable to when someone writes a letter and you can see the blot of ink where they’ve stopped to think, stopped to lie. Sizzling within her veins, pushing back against the medication which further tried to enter, the fog lifted and with much trepidation… she dove into those dark, unknown waters. Her pores closed at the sudden drop of temperature. The water rushed into any and every crevice it could reach, burning her nostrils, sloshing inside of her ears and drowning her lungs. Through the torment Athena was put through, she remembered. And, that beast, did as well.

“What was that?” A certain tone, grounded instead of rasping, as if she had gotten her fill of fluids from the drink.

Dad, he only raised a brow, keeping silent.

Athena repeated herself.

“The expression you made. The one that looked like you weren’t telling me something.” She bit back on her anger, it was such a sudden emotion, one that didn’t plague her that often and she now understood why she hated it. Not only did she remember what happened as she fainted, she remembered the things she learned prior to that. The hidden file. Those entries, the fact that he kept something from her that could have helped, oh! How she wanted to tell him off, still, underneath all the anger, there was something missing. Of course-- there was always something.

“Dad,” Athena made direct eye contact with him, tilting her head down, as one would if they were a librarian with glasses, “don’t lie to me.” And, just as her edge grew to to the tip, it all collapsed into hurt. “Please.”

Shifting his position, he looked away, resting his fingers across his mouth, as his hand supported his head. Noticeably, his body tensed, he allowed it to do that, or maybe he simply couldn’t hold up the guise any longer. “You’re healing. I don’t want anything getting in the way of that.” The words came out low, but clear.

“And what about what I want? Ever thought of that?”

Athena’s words made him meet her gaze, as he leaned forward. “I _always_ think about what you want.”

“So then stop making decisions for me and tell me what the hell’s going on.” She stopped herself from clenching her jaw, “everything.”

Clearing his throat, blue matched blue, while she was the sky and he was an iceberg out at sea, still, his gaze melted before her and she was thrown down memory lane once again, regardless to how she pushed it away. Were they even memories though? Thirteen years of her life had been condensed to measly thirteen months, and what could actually happen in thirteen months? Were they even real? Would they all crash down around her eventually, once the curtain lifted and he revealed the truth?

The lines forming on his face showed a great decision had been made. “If doctors saw that you miraculously recovered from internal rupture, not only would word get out about you being a meta, but that information might get into the wrong hands.”

Searching his face, she could always tell when he lied. It was something that came natural for her father, something that one might not notice. She could take one look into the frigid things and know, like an innate connection only a dynamic duo could have. But, today, there was sincerity, down to the tone of his voice.

Athena let go of a breath she hadn’t known she was holding in. “Miraculously?”

Dad seldom blinked, as he spoke it appeared as if he was removing a heavy weight off his chest. “I’m almost certain it has to do with your metagene.”

Although he spoke freely, Dad didn’t really go on to explain anything else, anything she was hoping for. Athena turned away, eyes testing on the cluster of pills, closed needles and IV bags, the scramble to get her back to safety. For a second, she wished she had gotten amnesia from her fall, as she closed her eyes, attempting to halt the watery sensation developing behind her lids.

Sometimes the brain was a mysterious thing, at one hint of trauma, it would erase everything, if only that was her case. If she had gotten amnesia she could have forgotten, forgotten about what she found, with only small proddings whenever she snuck onto the Batcomputer again.

Athena was either too stubborn to bring up the topic again or was silently giving him another chance.

Everything led to another, like a butterfly effect, the choices people make affect those around them, whether small or large, positive or negative. Dad was the largest butterfly in her garden and she couldn’t bring herself to not place the blame on him. Athena just couldn’t.

Things like that-- that made her feel like that, were better off forgotten.

An aching in the pit of her stomach brought her eyes open, like a build up of gas in the chest, causing heartburn. “Is that all?” she looked to him again, her face must have contorted into discomfort.

“Are you all right?”

She nodded, “my stomach hurts, but I’m fine.” Dad seemed to relax in the seat, at that and then he nodded, oh, how she wished he hadn’t done that.

“That’s all,” he answered, finally, “now is there something _you_ want to tell _me_?”

Sharp words threatened to come out at the question, but she held them back. Dripping of the liquid from the IV bag sounded in her right ear, the chirping beep of the heart monitor in her left. For a second, she didn’t meet his eyes in fear that she would betray all the emotion she felt.

The silence was filled with the daily commotion of a hospital room and she couldn’t bring herself to speak, pain once lashed at her stomach, now it turned another cheek. Bursting into a blaze unable to be extinguished by man, a trail of gasoline from her throat to the pit of her stomach, catching fire and soon to erupt. It was magnificent. Courage personified, inside of her, who had always been so afraid of this world she chose not to familiarize herself with. Against her will, this is where Life had drug her, kicking and screaming, this is where she would stay.

“I want in.” The words fell from her mouth, like regurgitated food, but she meant them, wrangled them to be her own.

Deep lines appeared on Dad’s forehead, his eyes darkened a twinge, with nothing but understanding. And, deep within him, he prayed for this day to not come. “You want in,” he repeated, his voice low enough to snap her out of it, but she wouldn’t.

“I want in.” This time, it came naturally and left her lips with ease, or as much ease as she could muster.

Dad stayed silent, quietly studying her and her state of mind. This was when he should have asked why and in many ways he did.

And, she answered. Taking a deep breath, grasping a bit of that courage that was now passing, a ghost of the emotion remaining. Athena told him, without even her eyes beginning to water. Hours must have passed with the long winded nature she spoke, trying to get every single detail down to the moles Malice had copied from Athena’s own facial makeup. Still, she couldn’t fight the feeling that something had been missing, a very important piece of the puzzle blocking all progress and preventing all the players from continuing to build without it.

Athena sunk into the pillow. “Before I left, Mom told me something important. It really got to me, it made sense. So, the one thing I want from you now is your teaching. Teach me how you do all this, how to be like you—where nothing hurts and no one can ever touch me again.”

 

* * *

**R &R, at your leisure!**


	11. Back In Session

**T** he Batman was present during this moment. Unmasked and vulnerable, towering over his foe, with a gaze of unbreakable glass, reflecting on this moment as he did with many others. Catching flaws and mistakes—things that would make his foe go tick. Above all, they hadn't even begun fighting yet.

He held his fists behind him, spreading his legs out and inch apart, a trusting stance, although his eyes spoke otherwise. "From this point forward, do not expect me to hold back. Time favors the gentle approach, and time is something we don't have. Your training is going to become extensive and quite frankly, more advanced than you're currently ready for. You'll get used to that." Dad's tone remained the same, yet something about it seemed different, as if his only reasoning for viewing her in a specific light was gone, or he had no reason to hide his truth anymore.

If all of this was noticeable now because of the new found discovery, she couldn't tell, but dare she say that Dad now spoke to her like she was nothing more than a criminal in the streets, needing to be put down.

A week ago, The Batman—not her father, created an endurance and strength regimen that she had to follow, no matter what felt broken. It wasn't just that he would compare her speed to Richard's, but he would also compare her strength to his own. Push and push her to do better than what she was capable of and that— that just aggravated Athena. It was a week of pure hell, which she, for lack of better word, endured because it would always be more tolerable than the hell Malice put her through. The she-demon that physically appeared to Athena, that haunted her dreams, and now corrupted her very mind, willing her useless in her own mind! How that was possible, Athena didn't know, but she would figure it out, she would get stronger.

Athena's eyes flickered to the batcomputer. The screen was no longer divided and cracked like jagged earth, with tiny pieces of glass collapsing out of place. It was replaced with a display that was as smooth as before, it hadn't been any different from the last, aside from the fact that the computer couldn't be used yet. The only image the screen was capable of displaying was a dark void, a sight that many techies recognized as the black screen of death.

When she first stepped out of the makeshift hospital, the computer had definitely not looked how it looked now. Athena was told that there had been worse days and this was right after she was told that the circuits malfunctioning had gotten so bad that a fire had started in the batcave.

The computer itself would be fine, all of the files should have been there once everything was repaired. Tim had understood the circuits overloading, thus making the computer overheat—although that in itself still should have been impossible according to him, the chances of the batcomputer being susceptible to such things was 30/50— but how the screen was cracked to such an extreme nature and how the keys on the keyboard were nearly melted off when the fire shouldn't have spread that far were all mysteries to him.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. This meant something.

It meant she would get stronger, for the sake of controlling whatever she did. If dad's research had been correct then this meant the ability he was trying to prevent from manifesting was not only never removed from her DNA, but it was still possible for her to use it, and maybe that meant she could still somehow get in touch with that. Maybe, just maybe, her taking these baby steps were the building blocks for her to control it or even to just do it again! Once she was able to do that— whatever it was—then she could continuously do it, until it was time to—

"Understand?" Dad's voice broke through her thoughts, a stone sword against paper.

Athena nodded, a stiff gesture as she looked him in the eyes. A glare devoid of warmth, ironic that it made her palms begin to sweat within the balled up fists that they were. The taste of sulfur soaked into her mouth, and her skin was damp with emotions she'd rather not feel.

"Yes," was all she said, trying to say the least as possible, to withhold the anger brimming in her chest, because she had fallen somewhere low and cold, somewhere that the only thing that could bring her satisfaction would be making his chiseled jaw a bit less perfect and a bit more broken. It wouldn't make him tell her the truth, it wouldn't make her stop living the nightmare, but it would give him some of the pain that she felt and nothing would make her happier than—

Athena's head jerked upwards, she must've looked like a pretty doe in headlights with the way her eyes widened at the sudden large fist inching toward her, as if water pressure was holding it back.

It was only when the cold air from the punch nearly smashed Athena in the face, that she placed her own hand atop his, gripping down on her father's fist, doing so popping the bubble that seemed to protect her from the flow of time everyone else lived through.

"Number one," dad started, eyes flickering to the caught punch, "stay focused, nothing else matters in this fight, but your opponent."

The sudden impact from the punch hitting her palm made Athena double back, struggling to hold a fist much larger than her own. Time didn't seem to take pity on her this time, very glad she prevented him from hitting her face, knuckles to her abdomen propelled Athena's body upwards as she gasped for air. This time doubling forward, resisting the urge to cough up stomach acid.

Dad was stepping backwards, probably reveling in the surprise attack he got on her. "Number two, never get excited, whether you land a hit or prevent one from being landed on you. Always take the next step. Be on the defensive, or take the offensive, depending on your situation."

Athena wrapped her arms around her struck abdomen, in her own way trying to sooth a sensation which felt like she had just projectile vomited.

"That's not fair!" she coughed, standing upwards and using all her strength to not fall to her knees. It was such a powerful blow, she was starting to think the first punch was just to fake her out. "You didn't even give me a chance to hit you, you just came at me again within like—the next second."

Dad gave her a narrowed look, lifting his head upwards, to clearly patronize her. "Joker, Ivy, Freeze… you think any of them care about fair?"

Athena stood up straight, grimacing from the unease that swirled around in her guts. Her teeth gritted, while she tested her own will to hold back from shouting. "What's that got to do with me?" Athena snapped, eyeing the fist that did this to her, a thought of doing something similar crossed her mind, but it vanished as quick as it came.

"What it has to do with you," dad started slowly, letting out a sigh, as if he was getting frustrated as well, "is the fact that they are all human, they'd kill you within the minute."

Athena interrupted, getting an inch closer, "thanks for believe in me." Honestly considering getting a hit in, she stopped.

"And the point is," he continued, his gaze resting on her feet for longer than a second before making eye contact, "Malice, whatever she might be, it's not human. If a human could do it within a minute, imagine what she's capable of?"

For once, Athena stayed quiet. The anger lashing at her chest subsided, only leaving her with the aftermath of the flames.

He shook his head, "start thinking," he tapped a finger to his forehead three times, "and I don't mean in the way where you're constantly in your head, I mean you have to start being more rational about this. I don't know what's gotten into you, but it's not benefiting anything. Snapping at your brother, at me—"

Athena waved her hands wildly to her sides with every word, "he starts with me all the time!" You lied to me, she wanted to yell.

"You kicked open his door, broke the hinges," he seemed to be counting on her fingers now, "you nearly slapped Tim for trying to help you—"

Doubling back, she glanced at the metal floor. Athena wanted to ask, 'I did?' Her doing that completely slipped her mind.

This was when it all started, anyway. When she first found that she was able to move around again soon after she woke up. Tim tried to ask her about the batcomputer and Athena thinking he was blaming her, lost her patience and pushed him out of her way.

"I didn't slap him," she countered, looking back up at her father.

He took some steps toward her, to which Athena took a step backwards. "Look, I know anger, I've had my fair share of it. I know this is frustrating for you," there was a pause, it was brief enough for athena to know the he was searching for something to say.

"Yeah, dad, I get it, you understand. But, I'm fine, I don't need to talk about it, it'll eventually go away. Just like everything does."

He clicked his tongue, flattening his lips before looking towards the ceiling, nodding in a curt motion. "Alright then, let's continue."

With summer break meeting a swift close, the school bells would soon solemnly ring once again, they had yet to this morning with Athena only inches away from campus. More than enough time to kill.

Familiar heat from the past season seemed to sizzle away during the last week of August, allowing for autumn to breeze its way through Gotham, chilling their skin to the bone, as if in preparations for the coming months of a treacherous winter like an omen of terrible things to come. If only omens were kind enough to inform about all events in these simple ways. Often times, omens were wicked and cruel.

Athena stood on the barren block, bright yellow tape, similar to that of a wasp, barricading the area around the establishment just across from Eruditus. Bolded letters appearing like ink blacker than a crime were printed on the tape: Police Line Do Not Cross

Finally, Athena saw Gotham how others did, for a brief moment, that hope inside of her dying once realism shed its light. The world was a dark grey, much like the poster she admired so much as a child. Except in front of her, everything was bleak and she was its only inhabitant, there was no hero. The sun had died and the sky was starless, while the only object that contained a sliver of brightness was the tape preventing citizens from wandering too far into a terrible crime scene.

People died in Gotham. That was the fact the city was most known for. It was selfish, but Athena didn't let it hit her until now, now that five of her classmates were brutally murdered and it hadn't been some early Halloween prank. Those people who were young and only beginning— just like her—were gone, buried beneath it all, at rest forever.

This bleak world that was her home, a place she's lived for years and to think it would take the deaths of people she knew, people she saw almost everyday since freshman year, people she's heard and spoke to, for her to understand how those outsiders felt. Athena truly was no hero, she wasn't like the family of bats, she was more like a shrewd fox who danced away at the sight of adversity, until her cubs were taken. Only then, is when it meant something.

On this barren, empty strip of cinder block, just across from it was a murder. The distance wasn't much, but even if there a distance, just the simple thought of it reached over and sucked away any and all life.

Athena's ears pricked, small but noticeable bumps forming on her leather clad arms, before a wild gust of wind whirled past her still body, knotting her hair and blinding her vision with a screen of dark waves. The empty sidewalk, didn't quite feel all that empty anymore. A pair of eyes burned into her side, as if they had been staring at her for the very longest, a pest simply waiting for her to turn around. In her peripheral, Athen spotted a small shadow of a person and for once the first thing that came to mind hadn't been Malice. It could have very well been the demon, but down to her bones, she knew that it was not.

She could do nothing but turn in the direction of where the culprit should be standing. And when she did, the only thing taking up that space was the billowing wind. Athena could have sworn someone was standing there, but there was no one that could run away that quickly, it wasn't humanly possible.

The Shoppe took up her attention again, Athena pulled her jacket closer to her chest as a bitter chill crept up her spine. If that had been Malice a few seconds ago, what was she doing here? Taunting her was always an option, but Athena had a feeling that those days were over. The last time they met in her mind—a phenomenon she was still trying to figure out herself—Malice being angry was an understatement, she was ticked off to the point where she invaded Athena's own mind instead of waiting for her to sleep in order to plague it with nightmares.

Hairs on the back of her neck stood, a heat gathered around the small area, as if telling her she was more hot than cold. All these feelings, but there was no sole evidence to lead her to believe that Malice was the culprit— but twelve people, twelve innocent people, including her classmates were killed and the investigation had already taken almost a month, with the Shoppe still closed.

Athena cursed her hastiness to figure out what the Batcomputer held about herself, had the news reports described how the victims died? If it had, maybe there would be some correlation to how Malice attacked Athena.

This was pure and utter madness!

A pulsation from her lower abdomen to the her chest pulled Athena from her thoughts, she spread a warm hand across the knitted fabric. A reminder that all her other wounds had healed perfectly, while the one which was left unseen...

Athena, out of curiosity, lifted the black knitted turtleneck, the light from the paling sun did the sight no justice. Before her, a nasty gash stretched from one end of her waist to the other, much like a crooked grin painted by the hands of a fallen God, corrupted and mad. On any other occasion, Athena might have said it was creatively mad, the way the bruised purple outlined the tear in her abdomen and met with the blackening blue, creating a darker color altogether, reminding her of infections of war soldiers. Dried blood stuck to the bits of skin, clotting together and seeming to be impossible to clear away, even with cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol.  
The tear itself, nearly went intestine deep, thin bits of skin stretched across the gash, a half hearted attempt by her cells to cover up such a grotesque thing, it would have been a terrible sight for anyone to see—it was a sight that would have been enough to keep her from the outside world for months, if anyone _could_ see it, that was.  
When she took off the smock, she remembered screaming. She didn't scream because of the near gaping hole in her abdomen, but because everything that happened in her mind was real. It hadn't been just a nightmare, why? Nightmares can't harm you in the physical world. She couldn't believe she was being pulled back into the position where Malice could play with her like vermin and she could do nothing.

Of all the things Athena was, she wasn't crazy. Even if her family couldn't see what she saw, she wasn't crazy.

Biting down on her lower lip, Athena pulled down the sweater. Getting a glance at her wrist, her ankles cracked from the sudden movement after standing still. Athena got one last glance at the empty spot behind her, the thought of someone ever being there, pushed out of her mind once she stepped foot on campus grounds.

Eruditus University, or EU or simply just Eruditus as many liked to call it, was not Gotham University, but the two often clashed. This lacrosse team was always better than the other, or these cheerleaders were the hottest. This cohort was the smartest, this was the dumber. All of the arguments could have been up for debate, but now the latter had the cold hard truth against the former. With everything happening in the city, Gotham University has never had five students from their campus murdered in one day.  
Much like the block of The Shoppe, the campus stretched for several miles and yet, there seemed to be no one in sight.  
The building was composed of stone, constructed to appear like that of a castle, the sun glimmered off of its surface during the day and when it became nighttime, it appeared to be made of moonstone. No matter the time, Eruditus held up its esteemed reputation, but now as Athena stood before it, she couldn't help but see it differently. The blocks of white stone, were sucked of all it's purity, leaving only cracked blocks of sullen gray.

It wasn't until a voice brought her out of this reality, that she realized it wasn't real.

"Miss!"

Athena stopped, turning around to see a short, stubby man sitting inside of a white booth.

"Identification?"

Athena's eyes lingered on the glass of the booth, more specifically on the three flyers delicately taped onto it. A black and white image of what looked like an angel, with scripted letters above and below.

It read:

Passing Ceremony

Please join us for this event on Sept. 7th 6pm

We are urging everyone from friends to

acquaintances to attend this get together in

respect for the dear lives we have lost

 

The cold nipped at her gash through the thick knit of her sweater. It was only the first day of classes and the student council had already orchestrated a whole event. Did they work fast, or what? The thought nearly brought a smile to Athena's lips.  
"Excuse me, miss?"

She looked up and away from the flyer, licking her lips from the winds gathering around campus, reminding her that fall quickly turned into winter in Gotham. Without saying a thing, she dug into the bag draped over her shoulder to pull out an identification card that was taken during her freshman year of college.  
Athena took a good look at the small plastic thing. She was smaller then, in the way that was almost bony, although her face was flattered by wavy licorice locks so dark that it made her tanned skin appear paler than it was in actuality. In the photo, she smiled. A smile that was meant for family dinners where you had to show them you cared because you would never see them again until the next holiday, regardless to how happy you were at that point in time. It was a smile that said, "I had to." Under pale blue eyes, were blackened bags, that made her appear anything less than friendly.

Beside the photo was a name. Athena Mira Wayne.  
Athena looked from the name to the photograph. There was a reason she didn't enjoy looking into mirrors and now, staring at the photo from two years ago, that reason still stood. Mirrors and pictures were supposed to reflect what the person appears to be, but every time she saw those reflections... Athena could have sworn that she hadn't known them at all.  
Almost like how she hadn't recognized this school. Showing the guard her identification was the most reluctant thing she had done in awhile, aside from asking her father to teach her how to fight.

Stepping into the halls, Athena was not welcomed by the petty chattering of girls who had nothing better to do in their worlds of fortune and mundanity, instead the polished halls that appeared to be painted with honey were empty and quiet, the chandelier lighting.. dim and quite sad.  
On a regular day, she would have just passed by one of the two common rooms, out of the corner of her eye, the burning light from the fireplace crept out into the hall, creating a burnt orange cast that almost made everything appear lonelier. Athena stopped, peering into the room for a second before looking at the time on her phone.  
"Hey," she blurted, somehow finding her way into the common room and taking a seat on the velvety loveseat, with fibers upholding the pride colors of the school, midnight blue.  
The person sitting next to her continued to stare into the blue-light emitting from the screen of the cell phone, a crinkle in her brow, like whatever she was looking at had been the most important thing. Black hair the color of brambles fell down her back, a long bang covering her right eye. What would have looked mysterious to most… just gave Athena some sense of familiarity. Only one hazel brown eye revealed itself.

When she didn't answer, Athena almost cleared her throat, instead, she took a glance in the direction of the commons exit. This was why she didn't do this sort of thing.

No one here spoke to Athena. _Really_ spoke to her. All of them were known to throw the word 'friend' around carelessly, but the truth was the rich had no clue what the word even meant. This was especially true when the people here pick and choose who they associate with according to their familiar ties.

Sons and daughters of important, powerful people such as the mayor, businessmen, crime bosses, even. Athena coming from the richest family in Gotham City only put her at the very top of the hierarchy, that was… if she fed into any of the nonsense.

Even she knew, at the bottom of the Mount Olympus, were the sea of small fish. The people who actually deserved to be here, who earned their places through much more than money, but as far as Athena could tell, even after freshman year they were still trying to earn those places.

Athena rubbed her thighs with her hangs, slightly grimacing at the thought of staying seated.

With pressed lips, she then started tapping her thighs, "Hey, Evie-" she repeated, this time reaching out the touch her.

Evie looked up from the phone, yanking the earbuds out of her ears. "Athena?" She pressed her phone into her lap, her one light eye widening and making her face seem smaller than usual.

A feeling, Athena hadn't noticed until it left, eased inside her stomach. Earbuds. Evie couldn't hear her in the first place, she hadn't just been ignoring her. This was all real, happening before her eyes. Athena was actually here and people could in fact, see her.

Bringing her arms around her chest and allowing her lips to curve into a smile, briefly looking to the side. There was a point to sitting down here and bothering this poor girl, clearly.

"Heeey, what were you watching there? Looked interesting."

Not the point.

Once Evie settled within the idea of someone coming over to talk to her, Athena expected the look of something similar to fear to disappear, keeping eye contact with everything but Evie, always to return within a couple of seconds.

Evie didn't want to be looked at. Athena guessed she more than wished she had a second bang of hair to bury her other eye underneath.

Before she spoke, someone else did and it caught Athena's attention so quickly, she didn't think to catch herself for looking at Evie's phone so abruptly.

"The investigation at hand has so far had no leads, but rest assured, we will find whomever is responsible and we will bring them to justice."

Evie must have pressed the pause button because the voice of the commissioner cut out and there was nothing but white noise after that point. Athena looked up from the phone.  
"What do you want?"

Smiling again, a small curve as she tilted her head, softly moving it to the side. "I can't check up on a friend? I thought it might be nice to see how your first day back was going, knowing we might not see each other much this year."

Evie slowly blinked. All of this looked familiar. Evie didn't pay attention to the clothes she wore, never attempted to fit in with the posh chic or whatever the hell the snobbies were calling what they wore nowadays. She spoke to no one, she wasn't apart of any clubs. It was just straight back to her dorm. All of that was well and good, but now there was something different.

She seemed to clear whatever had been stuck in her throat. "I mean, you're one of them, so I wouldn't have expected you to come say hi to someone like me." The grip on her cell phone got tighter as she moved a bit further to the other end of the loveseat.

"Them?"

"Yeah," she scoffed, "the rich kids."

"Eves, what are you talking about?"

Evie flinched. "Don't call me that, please and thank you." Her tone stiffened along with the rest of her body, "and don't act like you can't see it. Everybody here, acting all broken and bruised when all those kids who died in that place meant nothing to them—just like me."

The kids at Eruditus could very well be like that, and Athena knew it.

"Evie," Athena started, reaching out a hadn't toward the girl who stood, before her finger were even close.

Evie shook her head, revealing her other eye for a second, waving her hands. "You don't have to say anything, don't start being a friend now." For the anger in her voice, her eye didn't portray the same sentiment, it followed suit with the next statement. "For the best anyway, everyone I love and care about seem to die on me, so—"

There was a brief second of silence before she walked away after that, clutching her phone to her chest as if someone could steal it from her in those moments. Evie scuttled away, in what looked like a storm to the other students in her path, old shoes scuffing the polished floors, atleast that was the most she could probably do to get her frustrations out.

Athena pulled her fingers over her mouth, in a thinkers position, letting out a breath. The bell rang and the first class of the day began, but not even the bases of cyber forensics could keep the girl out of her mind.

 

* * *

 

**R &R at your leisure!**


	12. To Honor the Living

**I** n folktales across many different cultures, there were some creatures that always remained the same. Only changing when authors tried to sweeten the dark pot and write them off as brooding beings who sparkled in the daylight, instead of burning to an agonizing pile of dust. The darkness that shrouds them in mystery was their charm and before this, for the ones that weren’t born, but made, the transformation was one of the most memorable things a child could read.

First, their gums and fingernails would begin to ache, as if being born again, the teeth still needing to push their way through. Then, a hunger unable to be satiated would overtake those poor souls and no matter what was consumed, would eventually be vomited back up. On the third day, they would find all of their normal functions were heightened to the point where the thought of a person they disliked just a little, would flood them with such a great enough rage, they might have been able to destroy a small mountain. Finally, they would find that it is all too much trouble to go outside and become recluse, when in actuality their instincts prevented them from doing so, as they would burn if the light of day touched that paling skin.

Once these steps were complete, the newborn’s sire master would come(possibly, if they were nice, they would have guided them the entire time), and give them the ultimatum of what was called: rebirth.

Drink or die, from a living human being.

Athena didn’t want to admit that she had silently been going down the checklist. Now, all that was left was her master showing up on the balcony in the dead of night, explaining how all of this was a big mistake and how they hadn’t meant to change her. How there was no way to reverse the effects of vampirism and that she actually did have to drink or die.

They never did come. Instead, as the days passed, she found herself with tooth aches spreading throughout her entire mouth and up to her cheeks, visits to the dentist proved there was nothing wrong with her at all.

Alfred insisted they take trips to obtain Epsom salts to soak her ligaments during hot baths, and reluctantly to the department for newborns and toddlers. There she picked out ruby teething rings and then had to awkwardly explain, how there were baby showers coming up and she wanted to kill two birds with one stone-- and no, Alfred was not the father, she would pointedly shoot down those looks of questioning judgment.

Paparazzi was unusually good about leaving her out of the media, because quite frankly to them, she pales in comparison to her father. All she really had was his last name and did nothing of interest, except go to school and not even the infamous Vicki Vale could twist that into an eye catching story. Really, she never even accompanied him while he was holding up face. The socialite that was inside of Athena Wayne(as they knew her), was never seen and that was how she would have liked to keep it.

When the daily news came out later that week, either on Wednesday or Friday, she couldn’t remember because she tried to forget the whole thing the moment Damian obnoxiously brought it to her attention. Like mother, like daughter, he said, with a snickering voice crack that tried her patience more than it usually did, in fact her patience was nonexistent and she just wanted to stab him on sight.

The dry, grey paper thrown in her face was from the Gotham Gazette. A headline in big bold letters, like how she imagined the person who snapped the photo sounded when they brought it back to the station, loud and desperate, like a starving author on his last straw of pasta and nearing bankruptcy.

It read: **DAUGHTER OF GOTHAM, KNOCKED UP BEFORE TWENTY?**

Athena didn’t bother reading the report, she simply glared at her brother without blinking once, then ripped the newspaper in half, muttering something about not being able to get any peace between schoolwork, those damn owls outside her window, her sleeping troubles and Damian being himself.

It felt good hearing the papers being slowly torn in half by the doing of her own hands and for a second, she wanted to march out to the Gotham Gazette, perhaps even run there, bleeding with cold fury, and rip all those slandering stories to shreds.

Instead, she locked herself in her room, even away from Sage. After shouting at an owl to get off her balcony, in many different profanities, she then began gnawing on a cold ringlet. The pains in her gums were usually brought on from her own vexings.

Training with dad did relieve… something. To her, that was what ‘drink or die’ meant. Sometimes the two of them were simply just a pair of fighters and he taught her nothing. One night the nightmares had tormented her so well, her skin was still tingling the moment she woke with a start. Her scream was now caught in the scarf she tied tightly around her mouth, so that the household wouldn’t be disturbed by such a sound. Athena had only wished she thought of this for the few months mom allowed her to stay with her.

After awakening, sweat was etched across her brow, drenching the sheets, she hurried to switch on the lamp, since there was no one to do it for her, as Sage only had paws.

That night, she told Sage she would be in the Batcave, there was no way she could go back to sleep now. That night, she saw him sitting at the broken batcomputer fully suited, cowl pulled back, as he sifted through what looked like manila folders. A large white mug sat next to him, splattered with coffee spots.

At that moment, Athena saw a similarity between both of them, no matter how in vain it might have been, he too didn’t know sleep. How did he function with the weight of the world on his shoulders? It was a mystery, he himself might not have been able to solve.

Even with the work in front of him and not having a working mainframe, he asked her what she was doing down there in so early in the morning and Athena told him that she couldn’t sleep and asked with these sunken eyes, for something to keep her mind off of what happened moments before.

And so they would fight and in those moments, Athena forgave her father, on the contrary, she wasn’t sure if this was the sleep deprivation controlling her emotions more so than anything else.

Still, even if she could forget about her nightmares for an hour, the passing school days flew by in a dreary blur leading up to the ceremony. Almost like the entire campus had been enveloped in a dark fog, dense enough to choke the life out of the students and they too, slowly went through their own transformation into mindless zombies that didn’t even bother to feed off the flesh of the living. They just, existed, with their spirits on the lowest level possible. It wasn’t just the students, but the staff as well.

Out of the five murdered, Quinn McFarland, Annika Prathi Khan, Paulie Hernandez, Thom James, and Jenni Lee Huang— Athena only knew one personally, that didn’t stop her from finding out things about the others, starting with their middle names, if they had one.

Everyone must have suffered one way or another with five different people being lost, there was plenty of room for devastation. Over the course of the days after her conversation with Evie, Athena was still left bewildered. Evie was always enigmatic in the quirky sort of way, but what she said— ‘everyone close to me dies’ it almost sounded like something out of a novel and from almost every novel she’s read, that person was the one to die soon after so that they could never reveal their truth. Evie still walked the halls of Eruditus as normal, wearing her quickly put together outfits and clinging to the walls, away from the hordes of preppies. There was still time to speak to her and the best time would be tonight, the day of the ceremony.

Athena found herself actually searching through her wardrobe for once, instead of just grabbing the nearest clean piece of fabric and pairing it with some jeans. The thought of just walking through those grand brown doors in just a plain white tee and old jeans was unappealing to her. Telling people she was never one to be a fashionista was always partly a lie.

Coming of age, clothes did interest her. Whenever mom would come visit, it never failed for the two of them to travel the city, trampling through the malls and buying the latest trends. That old habit might as well had been confined in the deep depths of her closed for only the moth balls to gather around it, with every scratch of the metal hangers, the moths dispersed.

To be fair, she hadn’t gone to a social gathering in a long while. This was the first one in a few years and it was something that it had to be for the passings of classmates. All of her drawers had been pulled out of their sockets and several things lay flat across the bed. This ceremony wasn’t just some social gathering, some party for the college kids to get wasted at and forget both their names, Athena was at a point in her life where dressing to impress didn’t feel important, especially when no one really cared about what you wore, but, honoring the dead, one last time before they never saw their classmates and friends again… that was something she wanted to take active part in.

If Quinn would be seeing her for the last time, in all her glory, Athena wanted to look like herself, the best version of herself. Back when school first started and they were all little freshman guppies and her closest friend was still her roomate, and things were simple.

Going through the hanging articles of clothing for what might have been the fiftieth time, Athena stopped, her hand hovering over a snowy grey, cashmere, which fit around the neckline in a turtleneck, but fell into a flowy asymmetrical drape.

“Yes!”

After she finished pulling crimson boots up to her denim knees, she clicked the heel twice, looking up at Sage, who sat on the lounge at the foot of the bed.

In response, Sage opened her mouth, with a wide yawn and stretches. “Am I supposed to compliment you now?”

Athena put a hand on her hip, frowning before yanking a leather handbag off the hanging line of multicolored leather bags. “Well, it would be nice. I haven’t done this in awhile.” With that she spin to face the mirror inside the closet.

“Perhaps I would be in a better mood, if you stopped leaving your bedroom door open for that _dog_ to come in here.”

“Ace? Oh, he’s a sweetheart.”

“No, the other one… Titus? I quite like Ace.”

Athena turns around briefly, “sorry, Sage. I’ll try to close the door.”

“You know, for such a grim event, you appear rather chipper.”

She shook her head, rubbing the fabric of the sweater between her fingers. “It’s not that,” accidentally, a scoff came next, “you wouldn’t understand.”

“You are right. I apologize if I misspoke. That girl, she was very dear to you,” Sage brushes against the heel of her boot.

Athena stood, still feeling the sweater between her fingers, the fabric cotton soft and in the condition of something only worn never. “This was a gift from her.”

Sage sat in her line of sight, being that her mouth didn’t permit smiles. She tilts her head to the side, squinting those cerulean eyes of hers. “And you wear it well, my dear.”

 

A common stigma was that the wealthy were always late to events, especially if their surname happened to be Wayne.

Well, they were correct, but Athena intended to get there on time. It was the only parting gift she could give at this point.

While in the black car, it’s name failed to be remembered, Athena slunk her body down, sliding into the depths of the leather, so only the top of her head pokes up into the window. It wasn’t often she was driven out into the night, nor was it often she was coming back at any hour before ten, but the moment the sleek vehicle pulls out of the driveway a wave of dread washes over her, sneaking up like silhouettes of trees in the nighttime.

Driven by Alfred, who’s steady hand remained on the wheel, instead of the older man who drove her taxi weeks ago, his presence still filled the car as if he were still driving. It would have been very hard to get anyone to drive you this way after sunset, Miss, believe me, he had said and she remembered not questioning it because at the time, it didn’t seem important. For all she knew it was just a superstition and nothing more. Being that the time was half past five, the sun was very much setting, meaning whatever the whole of the city feared, would show itself soon.

Athena remembered the eyes peering back at her through the trees, even in the daylight, but that— that was obviously just some animal, curious about passerby that rarely came this route, because how many people actually traveled to the manor other than its inhabitants?

With the humming of the engine, Athena almost mistook the sound for a low growl. Trying to distract herself she looked forward, Alfred’s head moved slightly upward.

“Lady Athena?” His voice brought her back to the car, from the thin wooded area.

“All good.” Athena shrugs herself off, by shrugging him off.

Yeah, she _was_ all good and who needed to duck into the seat, allowing the thick scent of leather to distract her from an imaginary, superstitious beast, that most definitely did not exist.

With that in mind, Athena sat straight, daring the world by looking out of the window, it was a quick glance, but it was enough to will her eyes to widen, stretch further open than should be possible.

Moving forward with a lurch, along with the frantic beats of her heart, fingernails digging into the fresh leather of the seats. “Alfred! You’ve gotta drive faster, now!”

The force propels Athena backwards into the seat, as the tires screech forward.

“What on earth has you so startled!?” Alfred’s eyes widen as he spoke with the urgency the situation called for, yet he remains calm.

What crawled out of its hovel within the trees, out of the corner of her eye, looks to be a four legged beast of a thing, the small amount of sunlight obstructs her ability to see whether a grayed pelt or skin stretched across its large, broken bones, with the way its legs were twisted about.

As the car speeds down the road, it did something that made Athena nearly get out of the car, and why she wanted to do that, she didn’t quite know. No normal person would have wanted to do anything of the sort.

The creature stood, on its two hind legs, its posture odd from the very sight, skinny and reaching to the tops of the trees.

“You—You can’t—?”

It throws its head backwards, shrouded in darkness, letting out a sound that was comparable to nothing she had ever heard. A twisted howl,  both a screech and guttural, that rings wild instead of fixed in one singular note, almost like it was composed of multiple beasts instead of the one that stood before her, she covers her ears, squinting her eyes closed and once she forces them open, the thing began a full sprint toward the moving vehicle.

Athena screams as it leaps into what looks like almost ten feet in the air, landing only inches away from the car, lodging its long, slender, sharp fingers into the metal trunk.

“Lady—what?” Alfred yells over all the commotion, flooring the pedal, making a sharp turn onto the bridge.

The movement throws Athena to the other side of the backseat, her forehead coming in contact with the glass, it cracks and warm liquid begins to pool near her head. She clenches her jaw, attempting to grab hold of something, as the ground buckled beneath her.

A sound of screeching metal and popping screws fades away along with the trees, after regaining composure, Athena was able to glance behind, a great distance between the car and the creature.

It stood, heaving on its hind legs, the rise and fall of its chest aggressive in nature, its putrid breath showing in the cold. It pries the black hood from its fingers, the metal crumpled and bent from seemingly being pulled from its place above the trunk.

From the opening of the now exposed trunk, cold air seeps inside of the car, tussling her hair and drying her throat.

It just stood there, as the car continued across the bridge. Still. A predator stalking its prey. It’s prey who happened to be in the back seat of a destroyed vehicle.  

Athena closes her eyes for a second, as they emerge into the west end, letting the autumn wind chill her entire body. Alfred’s heart was thumping in his chest almost as fast as her own.   
He broke the silence, slowing to a halt at a traffic light. “My Lady, what in the world is happening?” The question seemed preposterous and Athena took her time before opening her eyes again. 

“That monster!” Athena exclaims, a pitch in her voice that was uncommon for her, although not recently, she had to admit. “It almost tipped the whole car in half—Alfred,” her eyes widen, “we almost died!” 

He took a glance behind him, before looking back to the road. The light turned green. 

“What’s that look on your face?” 

Shaking his head, a frown tugged at Alfred’s thin lips, being under the impression that he wanted to say something. 

The car stopped in front of the campus, the engine still running. 

“Forgive me, but do you believe you’re well enough to attend?” When Athena didn’t answer, Alfred’s fingers rap the steering wheel. “My Lady, I’m sorry to break it to you but I did not see a monster. You screamed and I listened, you frightened my tailcoat straighter than I could ever get it.”

Athena blinks and shook her head, turning to gesture toward the forcefully opened trunk, failing to realize that the sudden chill had disappeared long into the conversation.

The trunk was in perfectly good shape, with not a scratch in sight. At this point, she fought the urge to slap herself awake,  clearly what she was seeing didn’t make any sense! She tried for a sentence, opening her mouth only to close it. “Nevermind,” she said, finally. “Thank you for driving, the event—“ 

“Comes to a close at eleven o’clock. Incredibly late for my tastes, but I digress.”

A smile was in order, although it was mostly forced, as Athena couldn’t find time to smile while trying to figure out how the trunk of the car had magically reattached itself. As the car pulled off down the road, she studies it long and hard, waiting for it to go back to the way she had seen it before. That never happened.   
Taking in a mouthful of autumn and letting it go within the same beat, Athena pries her eyes away from the street.

Distantly, chatter and poppy music emerged from within the school grounds, people littered the sidewalks, some dressed smartly, as they would be, made their entrances, already linked with friends and plus ones as if this was some sort of fancy garden party.

What Evie had said took some sort of realistic form here, but Athena remembered how the bleak fog of murder had blanketed the entire campus and surely they hadn’t been acting this whole week? That was the odd thing about people of a certain class, they didn’t know how to mourn, and if they did,  it was behind closed doors.

At the far end of the campus, where the almost artificial looking grass was mowed short and stone benches encircles a space where a construct should have been. Trees were sparse, but majorly planted and grown up to provide a space for studying outside without the sun beating one’s face. The nook, softly lit by a small mountain of burning sticks, that seemed to own the space between the benches. People did always say that the exterior committee should have built some kind of fountain or statute for them to gaze at.

A thick golden blanket was placed in front of the bonfire, about five large steps away so that there was no possibility of anything catching on fire. A microphone plugged into a small sound system rested in front and encircling the golden fleece, were five murals handcrafted from white flowers, maybe water lilies, in the shape of a heart and in the center were the flattering photos of each of them.

Jenni Huang. Paulie Hernandez. Annika Khan. Thom James.

When Athena’s eyes rested on Quinn’s photograph, she swallow, taking slow blinks, never looking away.

Quinn had the most clear complexion of sweet caramel, her features were shaped like a pixie yet were dangerous all at once. While her eyes, a hazel green, droplets from nature itself, could strike a wild dog with ease. She could have looked at a stranger and told them the world was ending, and they would’ve believe it.

When she looked at Athena that day and told her that whatever she was going through, she would get through it… that might have been the first time she ever doubted her.

Athena adverts her gaze, sniffing and looking off idly. Her backpocket begins to buzz, grateful for the distraction, she hurries to answer it.

“Hey, Kitten. How’s it going?” Mom’s voice fills her ears.

Athena let out a sigh of relief that it brought her a sense of calm she often missed. “Mom, hey. It’s—well, I actually just got here.” This prompts her to take a further look at her surroundings, looking to find just about anything to talk about. A good amount of people showed and from the sounds of it were still coming. Similar to a wedding, two white clothed tables lined from start to finish with quick bites, such as finger sandwiches, pigs in a blanket, shish kabobs, burgers with little white flags sticking out of them to differentiate between vegan and non-vegan. Athena had to roll her eyes at that.

The second table had a clear bowl containing punch, a crystalline ladle sticking out on the side, a tower of clear cups, which she was unable to tell if they were plastic or actual glass, it wouldn’t have surprised her if they were. This prompts her to roll her eyes again.

On the same table, were little devils food cakes, vanilla frosted cupcakes and the softed looking chocolate chip cookies, that she didn’t even want to imagine  melting in her mouth, because then they would have had to bring out another plate before the quarter mark. There were many more options of course, but Athena had to look elsewhere, as her stomach had started to gnaw at her.

“It’s a bonfire thing. There’s food here, and a microphone and everything. It looks great.”

“Well I would hope so, it’s a ceremony, isn’t it? You almost sound surprised.”

“Who knew they would really care that much? I mean, you know the committee is run by Cruella.”

Mom chuckles on the other end of the line, “I still have no idea why you wouldn’t just go to a normal school and not some uppity prepfest.”

Maybe she got the profanity from Mom, sometimes Athena couldn’t wrap her head around how a thief could develop even a sliver of a feeling for a billionaire, just the two things in the same sentence sounded wrong. Mom probably disliked preppies more than her.

And—speak of the devil and she will appear.

“Oh jeez,” Athena whispered into the phone. Before Mom could even ask, a distinct, feminine voice from sometime in the twenties, where the women wore gold sleek dresses that shimmered in the lights, while the longer the pearl necklace the more glamorous they were and straight, long hair was something of a distant past, almost made Athena snap her phone in two.

Literally.

“Athena,” Isabelle calls, opening her arms, not in welcoming, but to show off the fullness of the fur trimmed cape which draped her shoulders in a blanket of oak wool. “So glad you could make it.”

Mom hums for a minute, “Just let me know when you want Catwoman to pay her a little visit. The suits a bit dusty.”

Athena grins, looking down at the phone as if it were a physical representation of her mother. “I’ll call once the ceremony is over.”

“Don’t do anything I would do,” she muses, before letting her know to be safe, like she would when Athena used to attend parties, so long ago. Two words that were common brought Athena back, nostalgia nearly had her in its clutches.

Once her eyes fully set on Isabelle’s bony face, her hair like the pelt of a fox was tied into a neat bun atop her head, bringing attention to her defined high cheekbones and coal black eyes, nostalgia could not even contain her.

“So am I.”

It was a surprise to see her without any of her lackies, even more of one to see her without male company. Being the daughter of Winston Carlisle and all, it was odd to not see piranha’s trying to take little bites out of the Mayor’s kid.

Isabelle purses her lips, taking a step closer and laying a dainty hand on Athena’s shoulder. A touch so light, her bones might have been replaced by feathers.

“Oh, it must be so hard for you. One of those poor, poor students being your roommate and all,” she clicks her tongue, “I don’t know what I would have done.”

Blood rushes to Athena’s ears, fizzing and popping, boiling like the water in a kettle, she refuses to let it whistle. “Yeah,” she says it curtly, purposely absent, pausing as her eyes flitter past Isabelle.

In the distance, a blonde girl is tapping away on her phone. The girl looked awfully familiar, to the point where her identity floated around her brain, at the very tip of her tongue, “well we all have our ways of dealing with things.”

Isabelle shifts her head to the side. “You know…” She starts in a way people start when they want to say what they think is important, they are the only ones who are important. “I had you in mind when I orchestrated the event. We all know you were having a tough time, with the—you know, mental stuff. Finding out our dear Quinn died the way she did might have been too much for you.”

This caught her attention. Athena darts her eyes to Isabelle, who had her eyes fixed widely, a frown of distraught on her lips, but it was clearly the look of a crocodile, as the corners of her mouth twitches, fighting back a smirk.

“Mental stuff?” she repeats the words, harshly, already realizing she didn’t want to hear the answer to that.

“That is why you left the dormitories, isn’t it?” Her eyes flicks to every last part of her face, searching for some sort of trigger from the words she spoke, but she wouldn’t find any. None at all.

A light, contemptuous chuckle came from Athena, to which Isabelle smiled at, no warmth radiated from the posture of her lips. “Been reading too many tabloids, huh, Issie? Don’t you have anything better to do?” She knew Isabelle hated when people gave her nicknames, Athena started to lean in, with the slightest movement from Isabelle, Athena places a hand this time on her shoulder, making sure to dig her nails into the fur coat, before pushing her backwards.

Cruella cried out, in a stumble, in all the irony, “how dare you!”

Athena turns, “how dare _you_?” Her nostrils flare as she swallows all the petty names. Don’t do anything I would do, she repeated over and over. “You hate me, insert other high school drama here. Who gives a flying about any other day, but why did you have to pick today?”

Not bothering to say more, Isabelle scoffs the situation off and Athena has started walking before she even thought of saying anything else.

The girl from earlier put the phone down, looking in her direction and before Athena could take another step, the rather short girl was running toward her, covering much more ground than she should have been able to, must’ve been some kind of star athlete in high school since she looked like she could have been a freshman. At first, Athena dismissed that she was running straight toward her—it had to have been someone behind her, so she turned to look and no one of interest was standing there. Everyone around them mingled in their own crowds.

Then, she turned around with surprise at the body crashing into hers, slender, yet defined arms wrapped around her waist. Athena lifted her arms up, staring down at the girl and then she let out a breath and a laugh, wrapping her own arms around her.

Stephanie. This was Steph! It must have been from all the stress that her mind went blank there for a second.

“Thena! I thought I’d see you here, but I wasn’t sure, honestly, it’s a good thing too. I know absolutely no one and.. it’s kinda awkward when you’re the odd one out at the funeral,” Animated, her powdery blue eyes starting to gain more than enough life after staring at her phone screen for who knows how long. “And I haven’t seen you! Tim told me you’re back at the manor.”

Athena nods, a smile of her own forming on her lips. “It’s better now than never, trust me, once this month turns into years, you probably won’t ever see me on campus.”

They both laugh, knowing the full truth to that statement and with the two of them reunited, the night seemed to progress in the most positive way possible as opposed to the trip downhill it was taking from the moment Athena stepped foot out of the door. The pull of the food had grown to be too much, compelling them to travel to the tables not once but twice, Stephanie had said how she would have to work this off later. All of the three benches were filled from start to end with bodies and the grass looked nothing but appealing, compared to rich smelling perfume and cologne clogging up her nostrils. Now, Athena had her autumn coat on the ground underneath her, a thick burger in hand while Stephanie ate from the bowl of chicken spheres. They spoke about how her freshman year of university had been to small talk about majors, pausing every now and again to listen to people speak into the microphone about how much of a tragedy this all was. Hollow speeches, but nonetheless making an effort.

Athena took a sip from the cup, which was in fact made from glass, choking on the ‘punch.’

Those assholes.

Swallowing the liquid, letting it scorch the back of her throat and spread warmth throughout her stomach, she leans backward.

“Steph,” waiting to get her direct attention before continuing, “do you know anything about the murders?”

Athena would be a liar if she said she didn’t think about them and Malice, and what Evie said to her on Monday. From what she could gather, it was sudden, like most murders were, but it was also pointless. An enigma. If anyone knew anything at this party, it was Stephanie Brown or as the police department referred to her—The Spoiler.

Stephanie, who was holding herself upward with her hands, like a reverse spider, raises an eyebrow. She cocks her head, “you? Asking about a case? I’m shocked. You hate when we talk about cases.”

One thing they hadn’t touched bases on was her little problems with shadow creatures and nightmares. Stephanie was one of her closest friends, but the more people she told, the bigger the situation would seem.

Rolling her eyes, “oh no, don’t tell me you’re going to lecture me too? It’s not like that, this is just something that I’m interested in—” Athena stopped mid-sentence to glance behind her, “for… reasons.” That action made her words come off as more suspicious than she had already made them sound, even though it was a coincidence. There was a moment, perhaps, just a second where the idea popped into her head that someone was watching her. Eyes glued to her back, staring deep into Quinn’s sweater and burning it to pitiful ashes.

Athena shifts, uncomfortable.

Steph just grinned, “Tim tells me that Bruce is training you now, is straight edge Athena finally following her destiny and undertaking the brooding cape?” She elbowed her in the side, “eh? Eh?”

Athena snorted in return, “yeah, no. Dad’s just showing me some things, I’ll leave the crime fighting to the experts.”

“Well, I can’t say much. Twelve people were brutally murdered and there aren’t any leads, not even a suspect. The GCPD brought in some rival business owners for questioning, that’s gone nowhere.”

By this time, Athena had tuned out, half listening but not quite paying attention, almost shooting upwards and yelling into the darkness of the campus.

“Athena?”

Hearing her name, made her turn toward Stephanie. “Do you feel that?”

Stephanie only blinked in response, with no answer to give.

“Doesn’t it feel like something is watching us?” Athena felt stupid the moment she said it. This was clearly only her nerves still on edge from the craziness from earlier.

“Er…” she stammered, “Should I? You alright?” When Athena only answered with a frown, Stephanie cracked a smirk. “I guess the Bat really is teaching you a few things.” Her head rolled to the side, with her laughter to herself, a slight red flushing the cheeks of her fae-like features, once she brought the cup to her lips.

Tapping her finger along the rim of her own cup, not being able to bear looking at Stephanie anymore, she didn’t laugh, instead keeping her stare over her shoulder. She thought she had smiled a bit, but Athena couldn’t help anymore than that.

A girl who had to balance solving gruesome murders with the Batman, donning a cape and mask, gliding through the skies, their capes rippling  in the wind like something out of a fictional novel, where people were inherently good and had the willpower to take a stand against those who were inherently bad, and school work, and boyfriends, and being a young adult in a big city all collided. Stephanie’s life was far from normal, but in that moment, as well as many others in the past, she was filled to the brim with the gift of life. Stephanie smiled and laughed, she even allowed herself to drink. While she radiated an intoxicating will to be and enjoy, Athena found herself jealous. All of her laughs were half hearted, her smiles mostly forced. The punch in her cup, perhaps the only key to loosen up her bones, was nearly full.

Athena pushes away the thought of all of it being an act, because for a second, her cheeks might have lost their green tint and she refused to find satisfaction in the idea that Stephanie’s happiness was fake.

Her misery would not enjoy any company, no.

“Oh god,” Athena didn’t know, but Steph might have just rolled her eyes, it sounded in her voice, a grin played on her lips. “You really are his daughter, aren’t you?”

Even though Athena did allow herself to chuckle, a train broke off its tracks and crashed right into her, the punch spilled over her clothes— Quinn’s sweater, locking with the fabric forever, as realization dawns on her. Unease had swarmed her this entire time, the world before her filled with static and her mind blanked for a swift moment, dizzying and bringing her back in the same instant.

A second ago, it was like Athena hadn’t known who Stephanie Brown was at all, much like how she drew blanks when she was trying to escape Cruella, but Athena _did_ know Steph, her friend since the day dad introduced the two of them, bonding quickly since her and Barbara were the only other girls, filled in a family dominated by men.

Athena shook her head. This, _this_ wasn’t happening.

Pulling out her phone to check the time, it was only nine and the ceremony wouldn’t be ending anytime soon, but after what had just happened...she clearly needed to just go home and get some rest, or at least _try_ to get some.

“Hey, Steph, I’m going to say a few words then probably head home.”

Stephanie nods, her curls bouncing with the movement of her head, rubbing a hand quickly on her back. “I’ll drown anyone who talks during in punch.”

Athena scoffed a laugh, taking a stand and striding to the makeshift podium, it had been empty for about the last forty minutes after Ms. DeVille gave her bullshit speech about love and being a family on this campus, since “we only had one another.” She had tuned most of this out and happened to hear that little snippet, wanted to rip off her ears afterwards.

The music lowers to simple background noise, at the motion of steps she took to stand in the center of the golden fleece, crafted from the artificial golden tears of her classmates. Silence fell over the crowds, all in their seperate groups, forming small circles, followed by the stillness minus the minor shuffling to reposition themselves, holding their glasses of wine-punch in hands bejeweled with emeralds and diamonds. The ones who sat craned their necks around to face her, all eyes pinned in one direction.

Throughout both gymnastics competitions and ballet shows, gymnastics was always so disconnected from the audience, focus on the next tumble or it could have been an injury. There was no time to get wrapped up in the fears of being the object people watched, but with ballet, the beginning of the performance had the dancers facing the audience, in order for them to marvel.

Standing with the spotlight on her now, was much like dancing back then. Athena swallows down the bit of courage, here and then. Just begin and everything else will follow behind.

Adjusting the microphone down to her level, it screeches at bit, she clears her throat. “Hello, everyone. You all know who I am and if there’s anyone who doesn’t—well, my name is Athena.”

Met back with the silence from the crowds, Athena glances over at Stephanie, who just smiles and sticks up an encouraging thumb.

“Well, uh, we’re all meeting here for a gathering after an unfortunate accident, it was something that no one expected and quite frankly, it shouldn’t have happened,” taking a slow nod, Athena gestures with a hand, “ now… we’re here, and you know, I’m going to be honest and say, I didn’t expect this to be what it is and I’m sure _they_ didn’t either. I, uh--,” she stops with a chuckle before continuing, “I liked to believe as a kid that whenever someone died, we never truly know where they end up, so it’s safe to say that once their souls leave their bodies, those bodies transform into stars. We came together as a community and I’m sure they’re all smiling down at us, as the stars they have become.” Athena allows herself to chuckle once more, “maybe it’s just because I’m named after the Lady of Wisdom, I dunno.”

Some folks laugh, some smile, some chuckle along with her and Athena eases up.

The smile shortly fell from her lips, beginning to venture into unknown territory, yet she did it anyway, it was something that needed to be said.

“I didn’t know Paulie, Thom, Annika, or Jenni, so I won’t pretend like I did, but they were my classmates and I wish I had,” her grip on the microphone tightens, “I can’t say anything personal about them, but—” the next few words caught in her throat along with the lump weighing down to her gut, it is choking her.

“But—Quinn—” Athena could not force herself to look out at them, at the friends who had attended the funerals and wakes, at the friends who could speak, tears and all, because they wanted to, because they needed to. For them. “Quinn— she—” Athena clears her throat, once more as a person in one of the crowds starts to clap, until it grew contagious and the whole clearing echoed, but a wave overtook Athena, her eyes started to sting, but she would not allow her glassy eyes to release their guilt. “I’m--excuse me, I’m sorry.”

The apology was said in a whisper, as she had already escaped from the spotlight in the center of the fleece.

An arm wraps around her body, once she took a shaky seat back on the grass, pulling her softly and she collapsed right into Stephanie, staring off into the crowds that snuck looks at her, but didn’t bother to approach.

“When you’re ready, you know what to do.” Stephanie mutters under her breath, knowing she was close enough to make it out.

Athena nods, biting the side of her cheek in frustration.

“Oh, boy,” Steph then said, which made Athena focus her vision, what she saw made her sit up straight.

Two guys who she knew seemed to be approaching them. One was tall, a dirty blond, while the other was shorter and a brunet, who stuffed his hands into pockets, whether it was out of shyness or reluctance, Athena couldn’t tell. When their eyes meet, he averts them.

The blond was a guy she now remembered as Upperclassmen Mark in her freshman year. From his hair curling at his shoulders and the beachy attire he wore during the warm months, he was attractive-in a douche sort of way- he looks and sounds like he owns five surfboards.

“Sup, Athena? Sorry for your loss.” He spoke over the chatter and music, barely wasted a glance on her, already grinning stupidly at Stephanie. “Who’s the pretty lady though?”

His friend sighs loudly, reaching for something, probably the phone in his pocket. Mark nearly elbows him down.   
Stephanie arches an eyebrow, sharing a glance with her, having a silent conversation of ‘should I break it to him or should I?’ By the end of it, she was smiling something sympathetic, although her eyes twinkle with mischief, she scratches her nose, “sorry, brah, this pretty lady is taken.”

Even the bright red cup of happy juice seemed to darken in embarrassment and disappointment. Mark compresses his line thin lips and nods, turning to his friend. “Come on dude, lets dip.” He seems to believe he was whispering, “unless you want the prude, you know she hasn’t been with anyone since Elijah.”

Or perhaps, he was just being purposely rude.

The boy widens his eyes, “not cool, man!” Shaking his head, he looked to Athena, her skin tightening around her bones. “Sorry about him.”

If she had been holding anything, the life would have been squeezed out of it.

Stephanie scoffs, annoyed. “Put a muzzle on it next time, please and thanks.”

Once his friend started to usher Mark away from both of them, Stephanie clears her throat. “Well, I see this school’s reputation doesn’t intend to change.”

Athena rolls her eyes, “tell me about it.” Starting to stand, she dusts off her coat and puts her arms through one of its sockets. “Think I’m gonna head home now.”

“I’d ask you to stay for another thirty, since Tim’s picking me up, but I know you need to leave.”

“Yeah—” Athena was about to explain how she’s had enough of the whole thing and how its worn her out, instead, she is interrupted by the sound of someone fixing the microphone. Turning to face the person who was about to speak, Athena is grateful Stephanie stalled her a bit longer.

No one other than Evie stood there, a trench coat buttoned all the way up to her neck and draping down to her ankles, her hair is messier than usual, as if it hadn’t been brushed today, she looks unkempt. The visible eye was blackened, most would have mistaken this for eyeliner, but Evie… Evie never wore that kind of stuff. Athena could have been wrong, but she knew the girl wasn’t the flashy type, her bare face was a silent message.

“Let me get one thing clear, “Evie spoke louder than she needed standing in front of a microphone, her voice booms throughout the clearing, some students flinch. “I wasn’t going to show for this sorry excuse for a vigil, because none of you care about any of them.” Pointing out at no one in particular, there was an edge with how she spoke, buried emotions saw the light of day. “I’ll keep this short and sweet. I didn’t come to get drunk, I didn’t come to show face and I sure didn’t come to support the committee. I came for them. I came to tell you people this. If you,” Evie points at the crowds of students once more, with much more aggression behind it, “if any of you people actually cared, you would have done something about the murders! That’s what I set out to do and once I’m done, then that will be the only pardon they deserve, not anything from any of you.”

Someone far off to the side, had their phone out and was recording the whole thing. Evie took the microphone out of the holder, fire burning in the center of her dark irises, dropping it on the golden blanket in conclusion.

Murmurs spread in the circles of crowds, Athena might have been able to discern what they said if she hadn’t charged after Evie, bristling in the flames of rage, quickly telling Steph she had to go, pushing people out of the way, not losing sight of Evie.

They were nearing the gates before long, the flattening of grass underneath their footfalls. Athena calls after her, only for Evie to pretend she couldn’t hear, it wasn’t until Athena grabs her by the shoulder, that she whips around with such quickness, it seemed like she was about to hit her.

With furious wrinkles between her brows, complementing the uncommon look in her eyes. Evie yells, “What, what do you want?!”

Clenching down on her jaw, Athena’s eyes were wide in the way she couldn’t help, trying her hardest to search the girl’s face, her soul, with this sudden vision that was now apart of her, to no avail. Quinn used to say Athena had it too, those eyes that did things to people. “Is it wrong that I’m worried about you?”

“Everyone gets worried when someone dies, that’s usually how it goes,” she ends with a scoff, not only anger resides inside of her, but hate as well.

“Evie, what the fuck does that mean?!”

She pushes Athena’s hand off of her shoulder, like it had been a piece of trash that needed to flicked be away. “Why bother?”

Athena looks at her hand and then back at Evie, she made contact again, grabbing her shoulders, the mirror image of Mom doing the gesture in a similar way, months ago flashes inside her mind. “We’re both hurting. I want to help.”

Evie put her hands on Athena’s, digging into some parts of the skin with her fingernails, picking them off her shoulders, Athena didn’t grip tight, she didn’t want to force. “We’re both a lot of things,” Evie’s voice lowers, she looks off in the distance before making fierce eye contact with her again, “you and me are alike, yeah, fine, but that also means we’re both better off alone, as well. _You_ should know that.”

Starting to turn away from her, Athena tried one more time. “What did you mean by you’re going to do something about it?” She felt like, she knew the answer to that already, but she wanted to hear the girl admit it.

Evie kept walking in the direction of the dormitories with her back to Athena, she spoke firmly. “Don’t follow me anymore.”

Even knowing that Evie could not see her, Athena nods in understanding, standing there for what seems like longer than she should have, before exiting the gates.

Leaving the sounds of the ceremony behind after texting Alfred, she stuffs her phone in the back of her pocket, crossing her arms and walking down to the end of the sidewalk, thinking of everything that just happened and then some.

In the midst of her thoughts, Athena happens to look up at the street sign. The green metal blows in the wind, it read Suffolk Place. Already walking farther than she had planned, she kicks herself for getting lost in her thoughts and  not paying attention.

Then, Athena nearly stopped. The hairs prickling up, one by one on her back and forearms. She did not stop walking, she did not even take a peep behind her. The wind seemed to be on her side, quieting and allowing her to hear the near silent footsteps that paces just behind.

_One, two, one, two, one, two_ went the rhythm of the person following her, reminding Athena of someone taking calculated steps or being hindered by a limp.

Getting a glance out of her peripheral, making certain that her own walking pattern hadn’t changed, it was dark, all she saw was a shadow on the sidewalk. Even with this stranger following her, Athena was more glad at first than anything. Someone had in fact been watching her, she knew she wasn’t just being neurotic.

Dad chastises her immediately after. You’re being followed, think quickly.

Alfred would surely arrive soon, but any second longer with the situation in her opponent’s hands could prove detrimental to her. They didn’t know she knew she was being followed yet, Athena could use this to her advantage. A surprise would be best, something to disarm them, even if it was a man with a gun, a split second of the situation being on her terms was all Athena needed.

Not bothering to look at the shadow once more, she fisted her hands and lifted her right leg all in the same motion, spinning around to face her stranger and knock their lights out, only for her foot to make contact with nothing but air. Athena brought her leg down, a snarl on her lips, she huffs, looking around her. There was someone here, she heard them!

Searching for the stranger, a shiny object caught her attention instead. It looks to be a throwing star, stuck in the pavement. The moonlit sky reflecting across the steel was what brought it to her attention. Bending down, Athena reaches for the object, stops while her fingernails are nearly touching it.

Athena pulls back with a jolt.

A distorted sound emits around her, a voice that couldn’t be identified as male or female, but it was nowhere near robotic. It was cold, dead.

“Savor the time you have left. Hold it dear, Athena Kyle-Wayne.”

Her blood runs cold at the mention of Mom’s last name. No one knew that about her, no one _should_ have known.

The throwing star repeats the words several times after, each time those words hang in the air, becoming further distorted and incomprehensible. There was a silence and then a soft, ticking ensued, before the shuriken self destructs.

 

* * *

 

 

**R &R, at your leisure!**


End file.
